Vivo por ella
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Despues de 3 años desaparecida, la nueva princesa del pop vuelve a los escenarios. Pero oculta un secreto, uno que puede cambiar su felicidad
1. prologo

**REGRESE DE NUEVO DESPUES DE UNA GRAN DESAPARICION! **

**ESTE ES UNA NUEVA CREACION Y ESPERO Q LA DISFRUTEN.**

**PERSONAJES DE S.M, LA TRAMA ES MIA**

**En esta creación se utilizaran canciones.**

**3 3 3 VIVO POR ELLA3 3 3**

Prologo

**La música esta en todas partes, lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar ( August Rush)**

Los aplausos estallaron en central park NY.

- Le damos las gracias al señor Cullen por su gran interpretación y a la orquesta Breaking Dawn – hablo de una esquina del escenario una mujer de cabello plateado – Ahora para terminar con el homenaje al señor Andrea Bocelli. – se volvió a escuchar los aplausos del publico – Con ustedes un orgullo de Julliard: Jasper Whitlock unos de los mejores violinistas y cantando "vivo por ella" Alice Brand a dueto con el coro Eclipse.

Salio por una esquina un hombre, cabello hasta la nuca rubio y rizado, tocando el violín majestuosamente dándole a esas notas -que originalmente se tocaban en piano- una mágica entonación.

-"_Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado, ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad, vivo por ella y no me pesa_. – el coro empezó la canción

- "_Vivo por ella yo también, no te me pongas tan celoso, ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso"- _ de la otra esquina salio una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, un vestido estilo sirena que acentuaba perfecto su esbelta figura haciéndola mas hermosa. Ella cantaba preciosamente mientras se acercaba al violinista – _"Ella a mi lado siempre está para apagar mi soledad más que por mi por ella yo vivo también"_

-"_Es la musa que te invita... - _los sopranos del coro cantaron

_- A tocarla suavecita... – _aquel agudo de Alice fue fenomenal

_- En mi piano a veces triste – _todo el coro siguió la tonada

_- La muerte no existe si ella está aquí... –_ termino ella

El violinista se paseo por el escenario así como la cantante, cada quien en su don para la música.

Todos estaban perdidos en la gran composición.

_- Vivo por ella por que va dándome siempre la salida, porque la música es así fiel y sincera de por vida- _a todos les sorprendió que quien comenzara a cantar fue Jasper.

Que a quien veía directamente a los ojos grises de Alice Brand

_- Vivo por ella que me da noches de amor y libertad si hubiese otra vida, la vivo por ella también – _la cantante le correspondió el gesto mirándolo a sus ojos color azul del mar y con su magnifica voz lo hipnotizo 

_- Ella se llama música - _ el coro y el violinista cantaron creando don tonos increíbles mientras que Alice cantaba el "_Yo vivo también" _como una voz extensa haciendo a todos suspirar- V_ivo por ella créeme –_ el coro siguió cantando y el violinista se acerco a ella y entre los dos en un prefecto duo de soprano y bajo entonaron

_- Por ella también _

_-Io vivo per lei, Io vivo per lei – _el coro, el violinista y la cantante terminaron excelentemente el concierto

***…***…***…***…***

- ¿Cómo se siente ser ka futura princesa del pop? – pregunto el oji-azul a la pequeña cantante

- Es un sueño hecho realidad, todo lo que alguien desea y puede tener – tomo un poco del contenido de su copa – aunque también tiene sus contras

- El mundo del espectáculo siempre tiene sus contras – convino Jasper – Aun yo siendo alguien "X" para el mundo…

- No digas eso, eres el mejor violinista del mundo, no ""alguien "x"" - reclamo Alice

- uno de los mejores, no él mejor – corrigió él

- El mejor y no me contradigas – se enojo la pequeña mujer- Todo tienen sus contras, por ejemplo: los paparazzi, las disqueras que te hacen hacer lo que ellos quieren, los paparazzi, los fans… bueno, fanaticos, y… los paparazzi.

- Y no se te olviden los paparazzi – le siguió la broma

Ella se río, y fue una risa muy linda, como campanillas. Y la nariz que se arrugaba por ese reflejo al violinista le pareció encantador.

El tiempo paso en la recepción del hotel, hablando de la música, de cómo estuvo el concierto y de muchos y variados temas. Ellos estaban en su propio mundo, cada uno perdido en las expresiones del otro.

No hace falta decir que perdidos en su mundo fueron a la misma habitación. Descubriendo de una nueva forma una exquisita melodía compuesta con gemidos y gruñidos y unos muy afinados gritos. Donde experimentaron sentimientos nuevos para ellos, no sabían como describirlos, solo disfrutaban del deseo y de esas grandes emociones que emanaban de ellos.

Y tampoco hace falta decir que después de 4 rondas de deseo y "amor" de una noche mágica ellos no volverían a verse durante mucho… mucho tiempo.

***…***…***…***…***

**Allí esta mi nueva historia, espero q la sigan y la disfruten.**

**Por favor comentarios, criticas, deseos, dejenlos en un RR…. **

**Con mucho cariño **

**Alilu- Kuran-Hale **


	2. Secreto

**Aquí de nuevo, con el primer capitulo de esta nueva idea. Espero que les guste**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mia**

**Las canción del capi son: "_mi fuerza eres tú" de Axel, "Secret" y "My elegy" de leaves eyes._**

***…***…***…***...***…***…***…

_**En la música todos los sentimientos vuelven a su estado puro y el mundo no es sino música hecha realidad**. (Arthur Schopenhauer (1788-1860) Filósofo alemán)_

MI FUERZA ERES TÚ

_Después de 3 años y medio de la desaparición de Alice Brand saca un nuevo disco, el cual con 1 semana en su presentación en la radio ya se coloca en el 1er ligar del top-ten._

_La canción "one star" es una canción de un sueño, unos deseos cumplidos, una canción muy linda y conmovedora. Y aun así con una excelente música._

_Al parecer su encierro de 3 años sirvió para crear un buen disco o es lo que se espera. El CD sale la próxima semana a la venta. Después de tanto tiempo de no ver ni un pelo de la nueva, sí, la nueva princesa del pop saldrá a la luz a promocionar su disco "Dream"._

_Para Music new World, Leslie Sanz._

La TV hablaba y la única persona que prestaba atención era Emmett McCarty: manager, primo y mejor amigo de la ahora nombrada "princesa del pop".

- Enana! Estas en primer lugar! – El gran oso grito emocionado – Lo logramos… bueno lo lograste.

- Cállate Emmett – dijo Alice saliendo del cuarto – Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías? – pregunto cuando estuvo frente a él.

- Nunca me prestas atención pixie – se enojo – que estas en 1er lugar de las listas.

- Eso es maravilloso, ya extrañaba estar en la música. ¿Sabes que no es divertido estar encerrada 3 años y medio?

- Fue tu idea: crear el estudio en casa, también estar encerrada aquí – dijo él recostándose otra vez en el sillón y señalando el lugar de su lado para que la chica se acostara.

- Lo sé Emm, pero era necesario – ella se recargo en su pecho, y él paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Dándole el abrazo que pedía silenciosamente – Sabes como es la prensa. No quería… no quiero que sufra tan pronto.

- Eso se nota. Tomar medidas tan drásticas como encerrarte durante mas de 3 años, el que todos firmaran acuerdos de silencio y que sólo entraran los necesarios y gente conocida a la casa… pero has hecho lo correcto – ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos – Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?

- Nada enana, digo la verdad.

- Gracias, hermano Oso – susurro ella - ¿Sabes? Estoy nerviosa, creo que ya no se actuar como famosa.

- Lo lograras, no te preocupes de eso.

Dejaron de hablar ya que la puerta se abrió, entrando una mujer madura, cabello castaño y ojos grises, con cara en forma de corazón. Esme Brandon, madre de Alice, y con ella traía una bolsa negra sospechosa.

-¿En donde esta ella? – pregunto impaciente.

- Hola mamá, sí, me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi – se burlo la chica que heredo sus ojos.

- Por ti me preocupe durante mucho tiempo, ahora es hora de prestar mi atención a otra persona. – respondió al sarcasmo de su hija.

- Esta en su cuarto – contesto a la pregunta de su madre – ¡MELODY, ABU LLEGO!

Un grito más agudo se escucho del cuarto donde Alice había salido minutos atrás, y segundos después un fantasma de cabello castaño apareció esquivando los muebles de la sala llegando junto a "abu"

- Abu, abu, viniste, viniste – una pequeña de 80 cm de altura brincaba como si tuviera resortes en vez de unas lindas blancas piernas. - ¿Qué crees? Estoy viendo una película Sherk, donde las princesas pelean, y el príncipe encantador es malo y quiere matar a Sherk, y hay un niño que se llama Arturo, como el niño de la "espada en la piedra" y también la ogra esta _embadazada_ – después de hablar tan rápido sin respirar (–don que saco de su madre –) los ojos azules se fijaron en los grises - ¿Abu, que es _embadazada_?

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y se miraron entre ellos y por ultimo colocaron esa mirada en la hermosa niña de ojos azules.

- Embarazada, corazón, no _embadazada._ Y quiere decir que va a hacer madre, que va a tener hijos.

Su hermosa boca de 3 años 2 meses formo una "O" – yo quiero estar embarazada y tener muchos hijos – dijo muy inocentemente la niña.

-Ni se te ocurra embarazarte, no tienes permiso, puede que hasta los 30 o 40 años, antes no. Entiéndelo bien – quien se altero y "amenazo" a la niña fue el adorable tío oso Emmett.

- Deja a la niña en paz Emmett, cuando tenga la edad suficiente puedes hablare de ese tema. – fue regañado.

- Sí tía, lo are – prometió - ¿Estarán muy caros los cinturones de castidad? Hay que estar preparados.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pensar en la futura y aun inexistente vida sexual de mi hija, por favor? - pidió Alice Brandon a su familia.

- Hay que estar preparados, tu te nos adelantaste con ella – se defendió su primo.

Y la niña a la que su vida era comentada los estaba ignorando viendo la televisión.

- Melody, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa – le pidió a su nieta.

La nena comenzó a brincar de nuevo emocionada.

- Sí, te ayudo, yo te ayudo.

- Estoy buscando un lugar para esto y saber quien lo pueda cuidar – acerco la bolsa negra y se la dio para que sacara su contenido.

De la bolsa salio un peluche en forma de mono, y tanto la madre como la hija dieron un grito de alegría.

- Es hermoso, se quedara en mi cuarto y yo lo cuidare – dijo Alice muy emocionada y le quito el peluche a su hija.

- No ma, mamá no! – Melody tomo al mono de la otra mano y lo jalo – Abuela, dile que me lo dé.

- Alice, dale el peluche a la niña!

-Pero mamá, yo dije que podíamos hacer con él, el peluche que quedara conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes, el mono cilíndrelo se ira a dormir conmigo – intervino Emmett – Así que no es para ninguna de las dos.

La pelea de quien se quedaría con "PioYon"* -nombre del mono- duro varios minutos… en realidad paso la mas de una hora. Todos querían un tiempo con el mono.

Pero al final se arreglo. Se quedaría en el cuarto de Alice, pero lo cuidaría Melody y los fin de semana se iría el tío oso.

Después vino una rica cena, y una competencia pero al fin Emmett se comió todas las espinacas de su plato (a Melody le encantaban) y después abuela y nieta fueron a ver la película que la niña estaba viendo en su llegada. Dejando solos en la sala de nuevo a los primos.

- ¿Enana, de verdad crees que es tiempo para regresar a los escenarios? – Emm, se encontraba en el sillón pequeño y Alice en el grande, pero estaba acostada. – Melody aun esta muy pequeña.

- No sé Emm, pero necesito regresar. Por mi público, por mí y por ella – la cantante suspiro – El dinero hoy en día importa mucho.

- No metas el dinero, sabes que nosotros nos encargaríamos de eso.

- Emm, no quiero depender de nadie si yo puedo salir a delante con mi trabajo – miro al techo – Son muchas cosas Emmett, quiero regresar a lo que me apasiona: cantar. Pero no te voy a negar que tengo miedo, de todo, pero más que nada de que se enteren de la existencia de Melody. He luchado por proteger ese secreto.

- ¿No quieres que se entere la prensa, o el padre de Melody? – Emmett volvió a la pregunta que lo inquietaba desde que se entero de la existencia de su sobria. Y que aun no sabía la respuesta.

- Otra vez no, Emm, ya déjalo - pidió ella, que se encontraba hastiada por el tema – ¿Si te digo que por los dos, me dejaras en paz?

- Nunca me dirás quien es ¿verdad?

- Emmett McCarty, eres mi mejor amigo, mi primo, como mi hermano, mi manager. Pero hay secretos que me quiero quedar yo.

- Dejaron – o él lo dejo- El tema sobre el desconocido padre de Mell.

Poco antes de las 10 de la noche Esme Brandon se fue a su casa, ya que su marido y padre de Alice, Carlisle la esperaba. Emmett McCarty se fue a su cuarto – el vivía en la mansión Brandon, en la parte delantera, cerca del estudio de música – Y Alice Brandon se fue a su cuarto con su hija y el nuevo peluche.

Como cada noche del Ipod me Melody salía una tranquilizante música de violín. Con ese tipo de música, la niña dormía, desde bebé, desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, el violín acompañaba sus sueños y su vida. Esos discos le daban tranquilidad y se sentía completa y feliz, por eso podía dormir. El violinista tocaba su nana.

Al igual que su hija, Alice también se sentía completa al escuchar las notas de Jasper Whitlock.

Tenia que admitirlo, lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado. De sus ojos salieron unas jotas trasparentes que se atoraron en las pestañas. Cuando veía a su hija lo veía a él, y mas en los ojos, azules zafiro, la misma tonalidad que la de él, el cabello aunque era castaño como el de su abuela, saco los caireles de su padre, y su textura. También tenía sus gestos.

La personalidad de ella, la estatura también la saco pequeña y una linda voz. Se parecía también a su madre, pero Alice le gustaba mas admirar el parecido que tenia a Jasper, era lo que le recordaba a él y lo hacia sentir cerca. Amaba una parte de él, amaba a su hija.

Recordó la pregunta de Emmett, no sabía por que no le contó a su primo de quien era el progenitor de su hija, y mucho menos por que no le contó al propio Jasper de que habían tenido una hermosa niña.

Lo intento cuando se entero de que se encontraba embarazada pero no lo pudo encontrar, se encontraba de gira y después se fue de vacaciones y no sabia como localizarlo. Lo volvió a intentar cuando nació la bebé pero al igual que ella, desaprecio y no pudo encontrarlo. Dejo de intentarlo durante dos años, pero cuando Mell cumplió los 2 años, dijo por primera vez papá y ella se sintió mal por prohibirle a su hija tener un padre y lo busco. Pero sus ilusiones de un tal vez "una familia feliz" se apagaron al ver que salía con una Chelista llamada María. Desde ese momento con el corazón roto decidió que el señor Whitlock jamás se enteraría de su hija, que ella era suficiente mujer para mantenerla y sacarla adelante, que la niña no necesitaba un padre para ser feliz, como figura paterna tenia a Emmett y tenia abuelos que la adoraban.

Además de que no quería molestar a Jasper, ni causarle infelicidad a él y su "novia"

La princesa del pop abrazo aun más a su hija, la razón de su felicidad y existencia y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quitándose las preocupaciones de su reingreso a los escenarios, pero soñando con un par de ojos azules y un violín.

***…***…***…***…***…***…

**PioYon* es un lindo mono que tengo y es precioso!**

**Se que es muy corto. Así creo que serán los demás, esta historia durara poco, no le calculo mas de 15 capis, de hecho, pienso que serán menos, pero eso lo veremos.**

**Pienso actualizar cada semana, los miércoles. Si me tardo, les pido perdón. Mi lap no siempre quiere trabajar, además de que la escuela no me da mucho tiempo libre. Pero hare lo posible para dejar los IR, EM y heterociclos de un lado y escribir :) :P**

**Creo que tengo q aclarar, Alice se entero que estaba embarazada cuando tenia 3 meses de gestación, siguió trabajando hasta los 5, y apenas se le notaba. Y fue cuando se los contó a su familia.**

**Me pueden ayudar en buscar un Mes para decir el día nació Melody? **

**Gracias por sus RR, a **Serena Princesita Hale, Romy92, Shiru92 y SweetAlice13 ** por sus comentarios. Y las que me pusieron alertas y favoritos. Desde mi corazón. Gracias**

**Alilu Kuran Hale**


	3. Te Desean

**Nuevo capi! Que emoción, gracias a todas por leerme, a Khatax por leer todas mis historias, gracias**

**Personajes de SM, la historia es mía**

**Les recomiendo para empezar que pongan la canción ; **

**http :/ www . youtube. com/ watch?v=gq OHNP-RThU (ya saben juntes los espacios) y veran lo q hace Jasper**

**las canciones son: "Jealousy Tango" de Placido Domingo y la canción "Te desean" de Luis Miguel **

*****…***…***…***…***…*****

**TE DESEAN**

**La música puede dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido [**Leonard Bernstein (1918-1990) Compositor estadounidense**]**

Los acordes del violín sonaban por toda la habitación, en una perfecta sintonía, hasta que una nota mal afinada rompió la atmosfera.

Jasper Whitlock no lograba concentrarse, hacia un mes que se encontraba más que perdido y la culpable era la televisión al volver a mostrar a lo él pensé que fue sólo un sueño. Una fantasía que su mente le creaba, no era real, tenía que creer eso para no sufrir.

La prensa dice que después de 3 años y medio vuelve a aparecer. Y la verdad fueron 3 años, 7 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días, ese era el tiempo en él que no supo de ella.

Ya estaba cerca de poder sacarla de su mente y su corazón, y reaparece, como si fuera el destino prende el televisor y lo primero que ve son noticias de ella, le cambia y siguen hablando de ella. Pero hacia 2 horas, 120 minutos se derribo el muro que había creado para no volverse a obsesionar con ella, y fue su video promocional donde parece una hermosa hada, alcanzando su estrella lo que lo había dejado perdido. Perdido en unos ojos grises que aparecían en un video música, con un brillo en los ojos especial

Un suspiro de frustración salio de los labios de Jasper.

-¿Por qué, por que ahora? – se pregunto en voz alta.

Se recostó en su sillón favorito, dejo caer su instrumento a un lado, miro el techo de su casa, y cerro los ojos.

El ruido del celular lo despertó y ese sonido indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse y arreglarse, llevo sus manos al cuello el cual estaba adolorido por la mala posición en la que se durmió.

El resto del día fue común, muy monótono. O lo era hasta que llego a su ensayo ya que todos los de la orquesta hablaban de sólo una cosa en particular: Alice Brand

Ya sea de su música, de la ropa, de sus videos promocionales (VP) pero los comentarios que hicieron enojar a nuestro violinista fueron los que hablaban de los sexy que se veía, si con el vestido azul, o si el pantalón blanco, o la falda de flores y su blusa rosa. Esos comentarios sólo lo enojaron; solamente eso. Pero hubo algo peor, algo que los desquicio y esos fueron los comentarios de Lauren. Él también se habían dado cuenta de que sus pechos habían aumentando y sus caderas ensanchando.

-¿A quien tienes planeado matar Whitlock? – pregunto un pianista de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

- A la bola de idiotas que hablan estupideces

-No creo q sean estupideces. Sólo hablan de los buena que esta Alice Brand – bromeo

-Si quieres vivir cállate Masen – bramo el violinista

Edward Masen, un pianista reconocido y mejor amigo del Whitlock, por lo cual sabia lo que pasaba por la cabeza del violinista con referente de la princesa del pop.

- Basta Jasper, allí viene tu prometida. – tanto a Edward como a Jasper les dio un escalofríos por el titulo de la chica latina que se acercaba.

La mexicana tenía un cuerpo espectacular, muchos se preguntaban por que una mujer con ese cuerpo tocaba el chelo en vez de estar en modelaje o en televisión.

Y a pesar de esa belleza, no lo graba hacer sentir un gran deseo o celos al chico de los ojos azules.

-Amor, llegas tarde – llevo sus brazos al rededor de la cintura de su "prometido"

-Llegó a tiempo Herrera – defendió Edward amigo

- Hola Masen – saludo sarcásticamente María Herrera

La rivalidad entre ellos era notoria. Edward no la soportaba y sabía que su amigo no la quería, de echo aun no entendía como es que se comprometieron. María Herrera fue quien el pidió a él que fueran novios, y él como un buen caballero acepto, pero fue su condena ya que no puedo alejarse de ella, y no fue porque haya nacido amor entre ellos, sino porque ella no o dejaba, se pego como un baboso a los vidrios.

Cuando se comprometieron su amigo sólo le dijo – "_Me casare con María, no preguntes más que no te diré nada aparte _ - así el oji- verde no pudo saber que era lo que pasó, y los únicos que sabrán, serán él y la acosadora (María) y puede que también el matón que lo haya amenazado para aceptar.

En cambio María sentía odio a Edward porque sabía que él no la quiere como novia y futura esposa de su mejor amigo.

-María, ya llegue, es lo que cuenta – intervino Jasper

- Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos – el doble sentido se notaba en sus palabras.

Aunque Jasper no sintió lo mismo que al estar dentro de Alice, no podía negar que el sexo con María era satisfactorio

- Eso lo tienes que decir cuando estén solos Herrera, no cuando este con ustedes una persona con estomago delicado.

-No sólo el estomago lo tienes delicado Masen, además de que tu no cuentas.

-Ya Basta María – la regaño – Ya llego Swan.

Edward volteo para verificar y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era una broma de su amigo, del cual salieron carcajadas.

- Esta me la pagaras Whitlock

- Cuando quieras Masen – Acepto el reto

Como un ejército muy sincronizado todos se acomodaron en sus lugares ya que el reloj marcaba las 11:30 lo cual significaba que no tardaba en entrar el maestro. Para suerte de los amigos, les tocaba estar juntos rodeados de otros 4 violinistas (que no nos interesan) y demás instrumentos; también para suerte de ellos, María se encontraba hasta el otro lado, lejos de ellos.

-Masen, Whitlock ¿qué opinan del vestido verde que utilizo Alice en la entrevista de ayer. Si o no que estaba maravilloso – lógicamente el compañero de ellos no se refería precisamente al vestido.

Necesito de toda su capacidad de tranquilizarse para no aventarse a su compañero, así que para ayudar a su amigo Edward intervino.

- Se veía más que maravilloso, un vestido perfecto, una tela especial que se ajustaba a su figura increíblemente. – Bueno… no necesariamente para ayudarlo

- Parecía su segunda piel – corroboro Lauren – Y como a todos les digo, aumento su volumen, ese vestido estaba aun mejor.

Edward se asombraba de su amigo, que hizo temple de su serenidad y no gritarle tantas cosas que ninguna dama o madre escucharía, o para soltarle un golpe que rompiera su flautita.

-¿Cómo sabes que aumento de volumen? – Ed hizo la pregunta que carcomía a Jasper

- Porque soy su amante secreto, fan y todo lo que quieran. Lo que quiere decir que la observo atentamente. Y se que su desaparición de tres años le hizo mucho, pero mucho bien.

-Parece que si observas muy detalladamente ¿no? - Jasper no pudo contralar la acides de sus palabras.

- Por su puesto Whitlock, a lo que se desea, se le pone más empeño.

No pudo contestar lo que tenia pensado, porque entro Charlie Swan, el maestro de ceremonia.

-Señores, por favor, acomódense en su lugar. No pude ser que aun no estén preparados – se acomodaron otra vez en sus asientos – Hoy van a tener el placer que les presente a mi mas grande orgullo y por favor quiero su respeto.

-¿Su mayor orgullo no somos nosotros? – pregunto un tipo que toca la trompeta.

-Sí, lo son, pero ella es mi mas grande orgullo – varios de los hombres prestaron mas atención cuando aclaro el sexo de lo que les presentaría.

Al terminar de aclarar sus prioridades se presento una mujer linda, cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate. Toda una belleza y más para los ojos de Edward.

-Señores, señoritas permítanme presentarles a mi hija Isabella Swan – la felicidad y el orgullo re reflejaba en el rostro de su padre y en su voz, en cambio en Isabella solo había vergüenza – Ella acaba de graduarse en la licenciatura de Psicología en la universidad de Oxford

- Papá, basta, no volveré a venir.

Después de la pequeña riña familiar comenzó el ensayo, todos daban lo mejor de sí, como siempre tratando de que las composiciones salieran perfectas. Pero nadie le ponía tanto empeño como el pianista, obvio, tratando de impresionar a la invitada de honor.

Como era de esperar Edward invito a salir a Isabella. Saldrían el fin de semana y Ed estaba más que feliz.

En cambio Jasper no pudo salvarse de salir con María.

Ahora se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de ella, comiendo lo que a ella más le gustaba, y con la persona que a ella más le gustaba: su prometido

- Es fabuloso tener a un novio como tú – María trato de llamar su atención – A ti no te importa la nueva zorra de moda

- ¿Alice Brand? – Jasper ignoro el insulto y trato de hacerle caso

- No se le puede llamar de otra forma y luego con la poca ropa que se pone – y señalo el televisor del local

Alice se encontraba en la pantalla, en el video promocional de su segundo sencillo "Wish you were here" y vestía un hermoso y tierno vestido color beige y se encontraba hincada y llorando. La cámara daba vueltas mostrando los ángulos diferentes de su hermosura

- No se me hace que tenga poca ropa, de hecho conozco cantantes que usan menos que eso.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de tú – suspiro- no eres como los demás, que la desean y suspiran por ella.

Jasper sonrío tímidamente y fijo de nuevo su vista en el final del video. En el cual ella se acostaba y se ponía en posición fetal, alrededor se quemaba y se abrazaba.

Y un recuerdo apareció en su mente

_-Si no quieres que siga me retirare – dijo y le acariciaba el brazo_

_-Sí quiero, quiero que sigas… pero me da mucha pena_

_-Confía en mí _

En ese momento descubrió facetas de ella que no sabía y que lo fascinaba.

- Tienes razón: yo no la deseo ni suspiro por ella como los demás. – María quedo conforme con su contestación y fue a los lavabos.

No, él no lo hacia como los demás. Eran más fuerte sus emociones y sentimientos y también sus deseos. Él la conocía de la forma salvaje y humana, apasionada y siendo diosa. Pero como era mayor su deseo, también lo era su dolor, el dolor de que ella se escondió y no dejo que la buscara, ni ella lo busco a él.

El timbre de llamada lo asusto. Edward era quien llamaba

-¿Qué pasó? – saludo

-Adivina quien me llamo – respondió al gran saludo de su amigo

-¿El ministro de Siberia? – El sarcasmo se escucho en su voz – No, fue Swan para cancelar tu cita

- Se llama Bella – la voz de perro enamorado de su amigo le dio risa – Y no fue ella la que llamo, así que aun tengo una cita con la mujer perfecta

-Cálmate Romeo, y dime para que me marcaste

-Me llamo Emmett McCarty – su emoción se escucho de nuevo

-Tengo que suponer que debo conocerlo ¿cierto? – María se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa

-Sí, eso se supone… pero ya que no lo sabes te lo diré. Es el Manager de Alice Brand.

***…***…***…***…***

**Criticas, comentarios y preguntas por favor dejenlos en RR. Muchas gracias a todas; **khatax, SweetAlice13, keytani, Christina Becker, Romy92, Serena Princesita Hale.

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Con mucho cariño **

**Alilu Kuran Hale**


	4. Miedos y Frustraciones

**Llegue, antes que nada una disculpa, como comente al principio del finc. Mi compu esta descompuesta y no tuve una computadora en mis manos toda la semana pasada y por esa razón no logre subir capi el miércoles. Además de que hice examen y una presentación y tenía estrés masivo.**

**Sin más rodeos. El capi **

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mía. Canciones del capi: Ricardo Arjona "minutos" La oreja de Van Gogh "rosas"**

**Miedo y frustraciones **

-El martes es el ensayo con Masen y la banda; el miércoles será en concierto, comenzara a las 6:00pm. El viernes nos iremos a Texas temprano, en la noche entrevista. El sábado será el ensayo y el domingo temprano. En la noche el primer concierto oficial de la gira. El lunes viajaremos a Nuevo Orleans donde se darán entrevistas y participaras en programas martes y miércoles y los ensayos, porque el jueves será el concierto. El viernes regresamos a LA estaremos aquí hasta el martes y partimos hacia NY de allí…

-Basta, Basta Emmett. Ya me lo dirás después. Me esta doliendo la cabeza por tanta información – pidió la chica de ojos grises – ¿Te has dado cuenta de los días que estaré lejos de ella? No creo que pueda soportarlo.

-Tú querías… - Emm quiso excusarse

-Ya sé lo que quería Emmett. No tienes que recordármelo. Pero me duele saber que estaré mucho tiempo separada de ella.

- Todo saldrá bien. Disfruta estos 3 días que te quedan con ella sin presiones.

Miro detenidamente a su manager y decidió hacerle caso, no quería más preocupaciones. Ya se había planeado con sus padres como vería a la niña durante la gira, la cual duraría 1 año. Se quedaría con Esme y Carlisle cuando estuviera en los Estados Unidos, pero al extranjero se iría con Esme ya sea antes que ella, o después en un vuelo comercial, se hospedarían en el mismo hotel y se verían en la noche.

- Cambiando de tema ¿Masen si es realmente bueno para aprenderse todo en un ensayo? – ella comenzó a actuar como la famosa cantante que era.

- Lo es Alice, con un ensayo tendrán para acoplarse

-Confiare en ti – su primo le regalo una sonrisa iluminante

- Disfruta del resto de tu fin de semana con tu hija, que yo me encargare de tu carrera.

Y eso fue lo que hizo la cantante.

Escondida en el automóvil, Melody y su madre fueron a "casa de los abuelos" donde pasaron un lindo sábado.

La pequeña niña se encontraba feliz de saber que su madre era una cantante famosa, y no dejaba de presumirla a sus abuelos

-_Mi mamá es muy importante… mi mami canta muy bonito… yo seré como mi mamá cuando sea grande… mi mami sale en la televisión… mi ma viajara por todo el universo porque canta muy bonito, pero se que canta bonito porque me canta en las noches cuando no quiere leerme un cuento. _- todo el día hablaba de lo maravillosa que para una niña como ella, era su mamá.

- ¿Mami puedo ir contigo a los conciertos? – pregunto esperanzada la pequeña de ojos azules.

- Sí, pero solo iras a pocos y cuando pueda tu abu, ¿esta bien?

- Pero mamá….

- Nada de peros, ahora despídete de mi, que no te veré en muchos días.

Una semana era lo que estarían separadas y seria muy complicado trabajar y los paparazzi si Melody se quedaba en casa, por eso se decidió que se quedaría con sus abuelos.

-¿Prometes que pronto estaremos juntas?

-Lo prometo mi amor chiquito

-¿Por la garrita? – a la niña le encantaba ver películas.

-Por la garrita – la madre le tomo su pequeño dedo meñique con el suyo y lo cruzo sellando la promesa.

Le costo mucho separarse de ella, y eso sólo era el comienzo de estar separadas durante mas de un año. Pero era su trabajo y así lo decidió.

Paso el fin de semana restante aburrido y sin complicaciones, el lunes se encontraba en el estudio en una reunión con la banda, de ver quien se iría a cuales conciertos, el repertorio, y todo lo que se ve en una gira.

-Allie, nena, ¿saldrías a cenar conmigo esta noche? – James Gigandet, guitarrista de la banda y nuevo acosador de la princesa del pop. Cabello rubio y ojos azules claro, no muy lindos pero atractivo para las chicas… excepto Alice

-James, no. Ya habíamos hablado, no tendré ninguna cita contigo. Tengo mucho trabajo, muchas cosas que hacer.

- Por eso bebé, tienes que divertirte.

-No me vuelvas a decir "bebé"

-¿Algún problema? – la voz de Emmett McCarty espanto al chico fastidioso.

- Ni uno sólo. Nos vemos después nena - ¿cómo dice el dicho?... patitas pa' que las quiero…

- Recuérdame por que esta en la banda – pidió una poco desesperada Alice

-Es uno de los mejores guitarristas.

-Me desespera, trata de no dejarme sola junto a él.

***...***...***...***

-Jasper Whitlock SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA ¿qué haces en mi casa?

-¿Cómo que qué? Quiero que me cuentes todo

-¿Todo sobre qué? – replico aun adormilado Edward

-Sobre la llamada de Alice Brand – entro a la casa como si fuera la de él -¿Café?

- Con dos de azúcar – el oji verde ni siquiera se molesto en reclamarle.

Sabia que tarde o temprano se enfrentaria a Jasper. Pero nunca pensó que seria el martes a las 5 de la mañana.

Después de aquella llamada, no pudieron hablar. Y para mala suerte de su amigo, Masen salio de viaje con su familia y no habían podido hablar.

-¿Tienes pan? – Jasper pregunto desde la cocina

- En la alacena debajo de la cafetera – respondió con un bostezo

- No tienes – confirmo entregándole su café

-Eso quiere decir que ya revisaste – el rubio asintió con la cabeza

- Ahora sí, cuéntame todo – pidió Jazz sorbiendo su café

- Por donde empezar… me llamo Emmett McCarty y me contrato para uno de sus conciertos. Para el primer concierto de ella. Será un concierto especial, un acústico para la fundación "the little eyes blue" una fundación que ayuda a familias que sufrieron maltrato intrafamiliar. El concierto será de tipo acústico, por eso requieren de mi valiosa presencia.

-No seas altanero Masen – se burlo y maquino en su mente como poder conseguir un boleto para el esperado concierto - ¿Cuándo es tu interpretación?

-Mañana – el café salio volando del a boca del violinista para parar en la cara del pianista

-Qué asqueroso eres Whitlock – el pelirojo se limpio toda la suciedad

-Perdóname amigo, no fue mi intención… me tomaste por sorpresa. De verdad perdón – el chico estaba avergonzado - ¿Y cuándo ensayaste?

-En…. – miro el reloj de la pared – En 4 horas, y por tu culpa estaré cansado.

-Iré contigo – un nervioso y extrañadamente enérgico Jasper se lo pidió

- Lo lamento amigo, es un ensayo cerrado, no hay acceso a nadie que no sean los músicos, la cantante y el manager.

-¿Quién se cree, la reina de Inglaterra? ¿Cómo puede hace eso? Es una tontería – el enamorado se altero.

-Siento que esta… un poco traumada, sabes que se escondió durante 3 años. Le ha de temer a lago, y por eso quiere seguir encerrada.

- Pero ella no es así, o no era así. No le a nada ¿por qué cambio tanto?

-No lo se amigo- siguió desayunando – ahí lo tienes Jasper, ensayaste con ella el mismo día, antes de el concertó. ¿Y te sorprende que sea de un día para otro?

- Tres veces, y en ninguna canto tan hermoso como ya en el escenario y frente a todo el publico. Es una excelente cantante – y su mente voló a esos instantes donde quedo prendado de ella.

- ¿Puedes quitar la cara de borrego enamorado? - se burlo

-Cállate Masen

-Tengo tres Boletos- menciono el pianista cuando se levanto para arreglarse he ir a trabajar

-Debiste empezar con eso, pedazo de alcornoque – lo regaño

-Ya te lo dije

-¿3? Swan, Tú y yo

-Acertaste en Bella, yo no necesito boleto, tonto. El otro será para mi hermana

-¿Y ese milagro que Rosalie se digna a verte tocar?

-Sabes que no es a mi a quien vendrá a ver.

Sin comentar más, Jasper se adueño del sofá mientras Edward se bañaba y se arreglaba. El joven de los ojos verdes se iría con Jasper. Así tendría una oportunidad antes del concierto.

***…***…***…***…***…***

-¿Ya esta pedido el desayuno?

-Sí, se servirá a las 12 de la mañana. Y la comida a las 3. Nadie molestara y el ensayo termina a las 7 para que todo el mundo se relaje. – Emmett como siempre al tanto de las necesidades de su prima.

Se encontraban en la vagoneta rumbo al hotel, donde seria el ensayo y el primer concierto de la gira "the last dreams"

Llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo que un volvo plateado, del cual se bajo Edward Masen.

-¿No esta feo verdad? – bromeo Emmett.

-Lo que quieres es conseguirme pareja ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, solo siento que estas muy sola

-Estoy bien Emm, encárgate de tu vida y de tu trabajo, no de mis citas

-Tranquila enana, no lo contrate por eso, sino porque es bueno.

-Buenos días, - saludo el chico de ojos esmeralda – McCarty, señorita Brand

-Buenos días Masen, un placer conocerlo – saludo cordialmente la mujer

- ¿Por qué no guarda el automóvil en la cochera? – pregunto Emmett un tanto procurado por el bellísimo carro.

- Un amigo está en él

-¿Sabe que la practica es cerrada, verdad? – el rostro de Alice lo alarmo, realmente se veía preocupada.

-Sí señorita, se ira cuando yo entre.

- Perfecto. Bueno es hora de ensayar.- el conductor de la vagoneta se preparo para cerrar la puertezuela y meterse al estacionamiento – entrare caminando y guardas tu el coche.

Al decir eso dos manos salieron ofreciendo su ayuda para que ella bajara.

Al estar en la cera, sintió una corriente eléctrica que hacia tanto que no sentía. Y miro en dirección al volvo. Donde desgraciadamente no pudo ver nada ya que los vidrios eran polarizados, pero se sentía observada.

-¿Allie, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, claro, no es nada – era inicio de su nuevo comienzo – hora de trabajar.

***…***…***…***….***

Jasper respiraba agitadamente, las manos le sudaban, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

Tenía pensado hacer una entrada triunfal… o salida, pretendía salir del volvo para despedirse de su amigo y ver "inesperadamente" a la chica que tenia cautivado su corazón. Pero cuando ella salio de su camioneta se quedo inmóvil. Estático. Una corriente eléctrica, la misma que sintió ella lo petrifico y no pudo hacer nada más que observarla.

Admirar y verificar lo que ya sabía. Que había aumentado de peso y se veía más hermosa que nunca.

-Maldita seas mujer, me has dejado como un adolescente – tanto nervioso como excitado.

Frustrado respiro profundo y se marcho del lugar

…...

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo. A Romy por ayudarme siempre.**

**Estoy muy feliz de q el capi pasado tuve 7 RR, es tan emocionante! **

Shiinii, SweetAlice13, Romy92, Shiru92, keytani, Serena Princesita Hale, khatax

**Gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios.**

**Ayudenme a buscar canciones pop… estoy perdida en ese aspecto jajajajajajaja.**

**Perdón la tardanza. Si no se puede componer mi bebita, subiré los domingos ok? Las amo. Byee**

**Alilu Kuran **


	5. Nervios a flor de piel

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mia**

**En México aun es domingo jajaja, así que todavia cuenta jajajaja**

Disfruten esta locura

**Canciones del capi:**

Edward piano: http: / www . youtube . com/ watch ?v=YR3- BwidRrk

_*a: **Wish You were here, Avril Lavigne (deseo que estes aquí)**_

_*b: ** Remember when, Avril lavigne (recuerdas cuándo?)**_

_***c: Together Again, Evanescence (juntos de Nuevo)**_

**Nervios a flor de piel**

_**La música es el corazón de la vida. Por ella habla el amor; sin ella no hay bien posible y con ella todo es hermoso. [ Franz Liszt (1811-1886) Pianista y compositor]**_

Tenia que admitirlo, Alice Brand era grandiosa. Poseía una perfecta voz, y recordando las referencias de su amigo, eso apostaba que era sólo el calentamiento.

Tocaba unas de sus melodías favoritas, por la que fue su motivo de ser pianista. Era el momento del descanso y disfrutaba de la soledad.

Sintió a la cantante llegar, pero se perdió cuando comenzó el tiempo más rápido de la música, dejándose llevar por las notas **(minuto 3:23)**

-amo esa parte – susurro la cantante.

-no sabia que le gustaba la música clásica –

-sí, me gusta Joseph Haydn. Además de que esa la tocó Lestat de Lioncourt, es fabuloso.

-así que esos son sus gustos: rubios, pianistas, viejos y dementes – bromeo Edward con ella.

En ese momento crearon un lazo, un fuerte lazo que los uniría.

-casi le a tinas: rubios, músicos y sexys – le siguió el juego – Stuart Townsend, por ejemplo cuando es el Sexy de Lestat, toca el violín. Y me enamore de él.

-le gustan…

-No me hables de usted, me siento rara – le pidió Alice sonriendole.

-De acuerdo – acepto Edward – ¿así qué te gustan más los violinistas?

-puede ser, me gustan los violinistas sexys – los dos estallaron a carcajadas.

Alice pocas veces se sentía agusto y segura con las personas. Pero el estar cerca del pianista le hizo sentirse como cuando estaba con Emmett, y le gusto esa sensación.

- conozco ahora el secreto de la princesa del Pop – la sonrisa picara y los ojos verdes brillantes hizo que confiara en él

-ahora será nuestro secreto. – con unas sonrisas pactaron el acuerdo

-Alice, tienes una llamada – le comunico su primo.

-nos vemos Ed – y fue a atender su llamada

-¿cómo te va Masen? – pregunto cortésmente el manager

-muy bien, todo es muy bueno, será un fabuloso trabajo

- yo también lo creo, y realmente lo espero. Regresar al mundo del espectáculo es difícil

- pero ella lo lograra, es grandiosa y con una voz majestuosa.

- sí, lo es.

Se escucho ruido y Emmett se marcho a ver que era lo que ocurría. En cuanto a Edward decidió caminar un poco yendo al baño. Pero se quedo estático al escuchar la voz de su jefa

-No estés triste mi amor hermoso… sí, te llevare a algún concierto conmigo. Muchos, muchos… cariño lo hare… te extraño… yo te extraño más,… yo más… no, yo… yo… pero yo te amo más… te amo, te amo… te portas bien… esta bien… te amo – se oyó como cerraba el teléfono y salio del baño chocando con Edward

-perdón no te vi – la mirada de Alice se había entristecido – ya termino la hora de descanso – hablo tratando de ocultar su mirada de tristeza.

-sí, solo voy al tocador… ¿estas bien?

-por supuesto, estoy mas que bien – trato de sonreír sin lograrlo – iré a entregarle el celular a Emmett – y huyo de Edward.

Regresaron a sus lugares y continúo el ensayo. Pero ahora Alice y Edward tenían otras cosas en la mente.

_*a_

_-I can be tough. I can be strong, But with you, It's not like that at all _- comenzó a cantar cerrando los ojos

Edward re comprobó que tenia una voz espectacular. También se escuchaba la voz de James ya que el hacia los coros.

_Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here_ – Alice cerró los ojos y se entrego a la canción con mucho sentimiento y deseo - _Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here_

Hicieron unos segundos de silencio y volvieron a entonar la música para que después Alice siguiera cantando.

_- I love the way you are, It's who I am, Don't have to try hard, We always say, say like it is, And the truth is that I really miss, All those crazy things you said, You let them running through my head, You're always there, You're everywhere_

En la cabeza de ella se encontraba la imagen de su hija y sus lindos ojos azules, extrañaba mucho a su hija.

Y en Edward, su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Alice ya tenia pareja? ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Qué es lo que pasaría cuando se enterara Jasper? ¿Se lo tendría que decir él? Era su mejor amigo, pero ¿y si era mejor callar?

Sí, definitivamente era mejor callar… por el momento.

***…***…***…***…***…***…

El reflejo de Jasper en el espejo parecía preocupado y no era por el corbatín que por primera vez desde hacía muchos años no le quedaba bien amarrado.

Pero su preocupación era que faltaban dos horas para el concierto. Y actuaba peor que mujer para su primera cita. Ya que seria la primera vez que se toparía con ella, ya que el día anterior cuando regresó por su amigo, ella y su grupo se habían marchado.

Y Edward se comportaba de forma extraña. Y cuando le preguntaba sobre Alice sólo contestaba

-es una gran cantante… una gran chica… es una mujer muy trabajadora.

Sabía que su amigo le escondía algo, aunque no sabia que era. Y tenía miedo de preguntar ¿qué pasaba si resultaba ser que ellos dos se gustaron? Alice era una mujer hermosa, y Edward era –según las féminas- muy atractivo. Pero él tenia a Swan, no podía gustarle su hada.

El sonido del celular lo espanto

- ¿A qué hora nos recogerás? – ese fue el cordial saludo de Rosalie Masen

- En 30 minutos Rose… ¿tan ansiosa de verme estas que me llamas para apurarme?

La relación entre Jasper Whitlock y Rosalie Masen era muy buena, más que buena. Él la apreciaba como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo, por el cabello rubio de Rose, comentaban que era la hermana de él que del mismo Edward.

-Estoy más que ansiosa, estoy desesperada por verte y tenerte en mis brazos. Como deseo que estés conmigo en estos momentos – las clases de actuación hicieron un gran trabajo, el oji-azul otro poco y se creía – Bueno eso sería de verdad si te extrañara tanto para hablarte, pero no lo es. Sólo apúrate, la novia del zoquete de mi hermano esta alterada.

-le das miedo Rosalie - los dos se rieron – llegare en 30 minutos. – y colgó

…

Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba repleto de reporteros, parecía una alfombra roja.

- Señor Whitlock, por favor, unas preguntas – como buen caballero y en forma de "agradecimiento" por reconocerlo se acerco a la reportera del brazo de su hermana de corazón* – Que hermosa mujer lo acompaña ¿quién es la dama]?

-Ella es Rosalie Masen, y es una amiga muy querida y cercana – respondió él a la espera de una pregunta incomoda

-¿y en donde se encuentra su prometida esta noche? – bingo

-se encuentra con su hermana. Semana familiar

-¿y la señorita Herrera sabe de su acompañante?

-Espero que no este insinuando que Jasper y yo tenemos una relación amorosa, o que él le puede ser infiel a su prometida – la reacción de la estudiante de actriz, hizo que Jasper se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Ya era toda una profesional que puede tratar con la prensa. – Yo he venido a ver a mi hermano, y ver a Alice Brand. Así que le pido que no calumnié nada

-que tengan una excelente noche – Jasper se despidió y se encamino a la recepción donde Bella ya los esperaba.

-Es bellísimo- alabo la chica de ojos chocolate

-sí, es bello, pero tú estas hermosa – Apareció Edward haciendo sonrojar a su novia.

-gracias – susurro ella.

Los rubios rodaron los ojos y admiraron el hotel.

-POR FAVOR, LES PEDIMOS A TODOS QUE PASEN A TOMAR SUS ACIENTOS.

Se oyó la voz por las bocinas.

-eso es mi llamada al trabajo – y diciendo esas palabras, Edward beso a su novio y se fue a trabajar

Para buena o mala suerte de Jasper, su acento se encontraba detrás de una señora, subida de peso: gorda. Y se encontraba en la orilla y estaba sudando ¿Se notaba que estaba nervioso?

***…***…***…***…***…***

-¿están nerviosos chicos? – pregunto Alice a su grupo

-Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – comento James tratando de ser Simpático

-¿tu estas lista? – pregunto Edward

-creo que sí – respondió con una débil sonrisa – Señores, muchas gracias por estar conmigo esta noche. Esta noche comenzamos con "alcanzando un sueño"

-Edward, tu turno

Se apagaron las luces y dio inicio el concierto.

Una luz verde brillo en la obscuridad, iluminando el piano donde se encontraba Edward, y este comenzó a tocar. Segundos después la luz se volvió a apagar y la música dejo de escucharse.

Ahora una luz amarilla fue la que se prendió e ilumino a Ben Barnes, tocando el bajo (es una fantasía tenerlo, y toando el bajo?) la obscuridad volvió a reinar el auditorio al igual que el silencio. Una tercera luz pero ahora de color morado apareció en el escenario y Tayler tocaba la primera guitarra. La cuarta luz fue de color azul y tocaba James la segunda guitarra.

Las cuatro luces volvieron a prenderse señalando a cada uno del los músicos y en el centro del escenario con una luz plateada apareció la estrella del momento. Les regalo una sonrisa al publico y se pego el micrófono a los labios

_***b**_

_- Remember when I cried, To you a thousand times, I told you everything, You know my feelings, It never crossed my mind, That there would be a time, For us to say goodbye, What a big surprise_

Jasper no fue el único que se quedo embobado, ni el único al que se le paro el corazón al verla. Pero fue al único que la corriente eléctrica atravesó.

Alice ignoro esa sensación y continúo la canción.

- _This feelings, I can shake no more, This feelings, Running out the door, I can feel it falling down, And I'm not coming back around _– Como lo sospechaba cantaba de maravilla, un angel. Como la primera vez.

Jasper no podia apartar los ojos de ella. Se encontraba totalmente inmutado, perdido en ella.

_- I remember when, It was together till the end, Now I'm alone again, Where do I begin_

_I cried a little bit, You died a little bit, You said there's no regrets, And said you won't forget. – _El segundo guitarrista se acerco lentamente a la cantante. Movimiento que no paso desapercibido por los periodistas que allí se encontraban.

Después de que terminara la primera canción volvió a dar las gracias, pero ahora al publico por estar con ella en el primer concierto.

- esta es el tercer sencillo y una canción muy importante para mi – se acerco al piano y se recargo en el. Edward comenzó su melodía y ella miro a su público, en una posición donde la mujer gorda no le impedía ver al chico de ojos azules.

Alice se sintió desvanecer, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. No podía creerlo ¿él se encontraba en ese lugar? Pero como toda una profesional arrincono a sus miedos en alguna parte, cerró los ojos y cantó.

_***c**_

_- I never thought that I'd be leaving you today_

_So alone and wondering why I feel this way_

_So wide the world..._

_Can love remember how to get me home to you..._

_Someday_

¿existían las coincidencias?

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end_

_We'll be together again_

¿O era el destino que los unia?

_So many fears were swimmin around and around in my mind_

_Who would have dreamed what secrets we would find?_

¿secretos?

_I found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide_

_Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind_

_We'll be together again_

_All just a dream in the end _

Sin volver a colocarse en el piano, siguió con el concierto, tratando de no volver a posar su mirada al chico del que se enamoro hace más de 3 años.

***…***…***…***…***…***

**Pensé no acabarlo nunca! Peor aquí esta, para el siguiente capi le prometo mucha acción, les daré un adelanto:**

_**Las fotografías comenzaron a tomarse al salir la niña**_

_**-Ella es Melody Brand, tiene 3 años y medio y es mi hija – Alice aclaró con orgullo frente a los periodistas.**_

**Jajaja soy muy mala.**

**Espero sus comentarios. Las quiero mcuho**

**Alilu Hale**


	6. Verdades a la luz

**Nuevo capi!**

**Ya era tiempo, y muy emocionante jajaja**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mía.**

**Las canciones que se escucharan son: "Miedo" de Pepe Aguilar, "Horas tranquilas" Gloria Trevi" **

**** La verdad sale a la luz****

**_Sin música para decorarlo, el tiempo es sólo un puñado de aburridos plazos límite de producción o fechas en las cuales deben pagarse las cuentas. (_Frank Zappa)**

-Emmett, necesito irme – le pidió la cantante cuando el concierto finalizo.

-Pero… ¿y la cena?

-Por favor Emmett – rogó su prima, y por primera vez la observo bien. Se encontraba pálida y temblorosa.

-Esta bien, princesa. Voy por el automóvil- Él se fue por el trasporte y ella a su camerino.

Aun no podía creerlo, él se encontraba en el hotel, en el concierto. En su primer concierto.

Nunca de los nunca; Jamás de los Jamases soñó encontrarlo en su primer concierto. Y luego verlo en esa canción especialmente. La hizo para él, eso era claro "Juntos otra vez"

Llego a su camerino y se acostó en su sillón-cama. Todo se le movía, se sentía como en resaca.

Y lo peor que hay en una resaca es cuando tocan la puerta. Como en ese momento y entro por ella el pianista de los ojos verdes.

-Alice quería pedirte un favor – se acerco a su "jefa" y vio el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba – pero, no te preocupes, puede posponerse… ¿te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes Edward, estoy un poco alterada, pero nada con importancia. ¿Qué favor es ese? – la cantante se sentía en deuda con él por su gran trabajo, y le quería recompensar

-quiero presentarte a unas personas muy especiales para mi, pero si te sientes mal, lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

-No te preocupes, vamos a conocer a tus personas especiales – y salió de la habitación, mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido se iría.

El pelirrojo la guió hasta donde se encontraban dos mujeres. Una de ellas era de cabello color castaño, delgada y con apariencia tímida. Y la segunda mujer era todo lo contrarío, tanto física como en apariencia. La última era de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, y muy atrevida.

- ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia – presento Ed a la chica de cabello marrón.

-Es un gusto – susurro la cantante

- esta mujer tremenda es mi hermana Rosalie Masen.

-No sabia que tubieras una hermana con un gusto exquisito por la moda, y una novia muy linda – alabo Alice.

-ahora conoces tu uno de mis secretos – bromeo él – señoritas ella es Alice Brandon, la princesa del pop.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos, hermano.

- son mejores las formalidades – abogo Alice por el pianista – además, que hermoso vestido.

Como toda una mujer vanidosa, Rosalie modelo un poco su vestido. Al admirar el buen gusto de la chicha Masen escucho unos pasos, y de nuevo lo vio.

Recordaba que era guapo, siempre lo soñaba, pero sus sueños eran una mentira. Sus facciones habían madurado, su cabello había crecido, y esos ojos, tan azules como la primera vez, tan profundos como cuando estuvieron en la habitación, simplemente era perfecto. Y de nuevo su pequeño cuerpo presento otro escalofrío.

-Me tengo que ir – hablo rápidamente, se giro y trato de huir. Y sólo trato, ya que un par de pasos alejada de las mujeres y Edward, Jasper la alcanzó y le tomo el brazo, impidiendo su avance y pegando su espalda a su pecho.

-Necesitamos hablar – susurro él a su oído, haciéndole pasar por otra corriente eléctrica – Por favor.

Se volteo para encararlo, pero quedo perdida en: sus ojos, sus mejillas, en sus labios… hasta en las ojeras que tenía. Esas partes de la cara que beso cuando concibió a Melody, y que ahora quería tocar par saber si era real.

-Jasper – a penas y fue audible su voz

-Alice – su nombre salio de dos personas. La primera de un susurro de parte de Jasper, y el otro provenía de un grito de Emmett.

-Princesa, ya esta listo el coche – le comunico su primo, mirando a Jasper. Había algo el él que le parecía familiar, y no sabía decir que era.

En cambio Jasper, miraba a su princesa. Ella le regreso el gesto y con un leve "_adiós"_ se despidió de él para salir cobardemente del hotel.

***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***

-Jasper – la voz de Masen lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba. Se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando ella se marcho, hacía ya unos 15 minutos.

Un millón de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza referente al comportamiento de Alice, pero solo una salió de su boca.

-¿Qué pasó Masen?

-No lo sé amigo, puede que sea el estrés por el primer concierto, y que tú apareciste. De verdad no lo sé amigo.

-¿Qué le has dicho Jasper? – preguntó muy molesta Rosalie - ¿La acosaste?

-No, ¿Por qué?

- Porque por tu culpa ella se fue.

-Rosalie, cálmate, estas haciendo un espectáculo.

La gente se estaba reuniendo para la cenca que se celebraría al terminar el concierto.

***…***…***…***…***…***…***

-Alice, hija, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada mamá. ¿Ella esta en su habitación?

-Sí, se acaba de acostar – respondió un poco preocupada Esme, y terminando esas palabras, Alice corría hacia su hija - ¿sabes que le sucede?

-No tía, terminando el concierto estaba así. Se tranquilizo cuando veníamos. Ya dejo de temblar.

-¿se abra asustado de tanta gente?

-No lo creo tía. Pero sabe… yo presiento que fue por alguien en especial.

…

Como siempre los acordes del violín de Jasper se escuchaban al entrar a la habitación. Donde Melody se encontraba semidormida.

-Mami, mami, estas aquí – bostezo la niña feliz

-sí amor, estoy aquí.

Alice abrazo a su hija durante toda la noche y no la soltó. No durmió esa noche, sólo se la paso contemplando a su hija dormir y pensando como enfrentar su futuro.

Aunque sabía que eso pasaría algún día, que Melody tendría que conocer a sus padre, y que Jasper tendía que enterarse que tenía una hija, nunca imagino seria así, y que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de quedarse callada.

…

..

.

Sin que ninguno de los dos diera el primer paso para enfrentarse a si mismos, cada quien formaba su plan y hacia cosas para ser valientes y encarase.

En los dos meses que trascurrieron después de su encuentro lo utilizaron en diferentes formas.

Jasper Whitlock termino la pequeña gira con la orquesta del maestro Swan, y participo en 3 sinfonías más. Y también pospuso su compromiso con María Herrera.

_FB_

_-Teníamos un acuerdo Jasper, No puedes hacerme esto – María se altero demasiado con la noticia._

_-Podemos seguir con el proyecto; el no casarnos no impide hacer la escuela – razono él_

_-Pero no era sólo eso. Era ser la mejor pareja de música clásica Jasper Whitlock, eso nos ayudaría, tanto en la prensa como en la escuela. Era un gran proyecto, y lo estas arruinando – le grito lo ultimo._

_-Búscate a otro músico y casate con él si tanto quieres ser la pareja de… no se que dijiste. Pero no nos casaremos María_

_FFB._

Ese día dejo de ser el caballero Jasper y por fin hizo lo que él quería, y no lo que la moral requería.

Pero ese momento de valentía quedo en el olvido hace 2 horas antes, cuando María le hablo para decir que aceptaba dejar el compromiso matrimonial a un lado, pero que seguían siendo novios.

Y esta vez no fue tanto su caballería, sino la astucia de la chelista que corto la llamada antes de que el ojiazul la sacara de su error.

Para la cantante, ella se enfrentaba a sus fans, a sus músicos y a los paparazzi. Y a James que no dejaba de acosarla. Y todo indicaba que más que amor, era fama lo que a él más le interesaba.

Lo que ella hacia para afrontar su miedo y hablar con Jasper, monologaba con el espejo y hacia cartas, las cuales después quemaba y tiraba. Nunca se atrevió a enviarlas.

Sólo hace falta comentar que durante esos dos meses tuvo contacto vía mensajes de texto y chat con Edward Masen y en la ultima semana con Rosalie.

Se encontraba en el último concierto que realizaría en E.U.A, en Florida, y fue casi tan espectacular como los anteriores. Pero fue CASI porque la cantante no ponía su energía al 100% como siempre.

Algo la tenía preocupada, algo que hacia su respiración sea agitada. Era un presentimiento que tenia a su corazón alterado.

El que confirmo cuando termino el concierto y vio a Emmett preocupado.

-¿Emmett?

-Tu… Madre esta en el hospital – lo cual se traducía en: Melody y tu mamá están en el hospital.

**Tenía pensado dejarlo hasta aquí, pero me pareció mala onda, así que lo aumentare jijiji**

El mercedes azul iba del supermercado a su casa, cuando un megan negro conducido por un borracho loco y desquiciado salio de la nada y se estampo del lado del copiloto, del carro de Esme Brandon haciendo que este se estrellara contra el camellón.

Las consecuencias fueron:

El borracho quedo con un golpe en el pecho e inconciente. Pero lo segundo fue porque se durmió.

La conductora del mercedes, tuvo un tirón en el cuello y una fractura de primer grado en la cabeza.

Y la tercera implicada, se díscolo el brazo derecho, unas costillas fracturadas, también un tirón en el cuello, y un pequeño dolor en el pecho por el agarre del cinturón de seguridad.

Esa fue la cronología que consiguió Emmett al investigar lo que le sucedió a su tía y sobrina.

Su tía, Esme ya la habían dado de alta y se encontraba con un collarín, en cambio Melody se encontraba aun hospitalizada, con el brazo enyesado, y su madre con ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar al doctor que atendía a la niña. Carlisle Brandon, padre de Alice, y por consiguiente abuelo de Melody

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó

-Aun no despierta papá.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que no siente dolor – el doctor de cabello color miel miro la maquina – sus signos son estables. Va muy bien.

-¿Tardara mucho en despertar?

-Alice, hija, son las 5 de la mañana, ella es muy floja. Despertara dentro de tres horas. Carlisle acaricio la frente de su nieta – se encontraba muy asustada y adolorida, le dimos sedantes, es muy normal que ella duerma, eso le ayudara a recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente. Déjala descansar, nena.

-De acuerdo papá - volvió a mirar a la niña

-Tú también debes descansar, llevas más de 24 horas sin dormir.

-lo hare hasta que verifique que se encuentra bien, doctor Brandon

- Si no lo haces, tendré que ponerte sedantes a ti también.

-¿Cómo esta mamá?

-Esta bien, se encuentra con Emmett haciendo la declaración para detener al borracho ese.

Alice tenso la quijada; si no fuera el hecho de que se encontraba preocupada por su hija, ya habría ido a golpear al estupido conductor del megan negro.

…..

Así como en los aeropuertos, también en algunos hospitales se encontraban los periodistas. Y ese hospital no era la excepción.

Fue uno de ellos quien descubrió que la madre de la princesa del pop había sufrido un accidente, y que se encontraba en urgencias. Horas después logro captar la llegada de Alice Brand y su manager.

Logro entrar al hospital, y de nuevo visualizo varias horas después al Manager y a la madre de la cantante, pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

Como buen periodista, logro filtrarse al área de las salas privadas, pero sin tener el acceso directo a estas. Pero desde su escondite podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el pasillo.

Pudo fotografiar a la cantante, madre, padre y primo saliendo y entrando a la habitación 42A, y también saco una fotografía donde Emmett McCarty entraba a la habitación con un enorme oso de peluche.

…

..

.

-Ya di aviso a la producción de gira, y se encargaran de la suspensión de los conciertos. Necesito que me des una fecha para la conferencia de prensa y poder hablar con ellos sobre el retraso de la gira. – hablaba Emmett como todo un hombre de negocios.

-eso es perfecto.

-Mami, quiero más flan.

Melody se encontraba mejor, después de 48 horas, su trauma emocional se redijo a casi nada con la presencia de su madre; y su rehabilitación física era muy buena. Esa noche le darían de alta.

Ser paciente del doctor Brandon, el mejor cirujano del hospital (aunque el no opero a Melody) tenia sus privilegios, como el horario de salida, el horario de las visitas, y un sillón realmente cómodo para cuando Alice dormitaba.

La hora de la salida de la niña fue muy rápida y discreta. Alice se fue con su madre y el peluche. Y 20 minutos después salio Emmett con la niña y Carlisle. Cobijaron a Melody después de salir de su habitación para que nadie la viera fuera del hospital.

Llegaron a casa del matrimonio Brandon a diferentes horarios para despistar a la posible prensa que se encontrara. Querían que todo fuera normal. Pero ya no era normal

***…***…***…***…***…***

_- Nuestro reportero nos informó que la compositora de "together again" no salio de la habitación hasta que la niña fue dada de alta. Por protocolos de seguridad sólo pudimos encontrar que la niña es pariente del Doctor Carlisle Brandon. Que si no saben es el padre de la princesa del pop. Y que contaba alrededor de 3 años._

_-sólo una pariente, Lauren ¿crees que sea posible que la pequeña sea la hija de la princesita?_

_-No lo sé, Jess, no estoy segura. Pero yo creo que sí. Además que coincide perfectamente con la época de su desaparición._

_-¿y quien crees que sea el padre de la niña?_

_-no tengo ni la menor idea, y sabes Jess, dudo que lo sepamos pronto_

_-hija, sobrina, prima de Alice Brand, creo que hemos descubierto el secreto que escondia._

_-Cambiando de tema. Dando una muy dolorosa noticia. Se ha encontrado el cadáver de Sheila Hafsadi, ex pareja del actor y cantante Jackson Rathbone. Todo indica que fue una fanática de él quien le quito la vida a la madre del hijo de Jack…_

-Melody, alejate de la ventada – Grito Alice.

Se encontraba demasiado alterada. Las fotos de ellos saliendo del hospital. Y de la niña en brazos de Emmett causaron muchos estragos. Ahora la casa de Esme y Carlisle se encontraba bombardeada por periodistas.

En la mañana su padre apena y pudo salir a trabajar de tantas personas que impedían su paso.

-Hija, ¿Estas segura? – Esme abrazo a la niña para que su hija no se estresara más.

-Es la única forma de que nos dejen tranquilos.

- Todo Listo Allie, es hora de irnos a la mansión – comunico Emmett – y dudo que se vallan de aquí, hasta que nosotros nos retiremos.

- Nos arreglaremos – la hija desesperada y preocupada, se transformo en una madre cuidadora y una profesional en el ámbito del espectáculo.- Melody, quiero que te comportes como toda una princesa cuando sea la hora ¿de acuerdo?

-sí mami, sí

…

..

.

- Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que han venido a escuchar mi declaración. De verdad gracias.

"Los he convocado para aclarar los rumores que surgieron después del accidente que sufrió mi madre hace 4 días. – Alice se encontraba seria y hablando frente a las decenas de periodistas que se encontraban en su mansión – Salieron unas fotografías donde mi primo y manager Emmett McCarty cargaba a una niña y salía del hospital donde se interno a mi madre."

"consiguieron la información de que la niña es pariente de mi padre, y desde ese momento comenzaron los rumores de que si era mi hija, o mi sobrina, hasta mi hermana. Por eso quiero aclarar este asunto"

Emmett salio con la niña en brazos, y la niña se cohibió y trato de esconderse en el cuello de su tío. Pero las palabras de su mamá, hicieron detenerse y ver a los señores con cámaras

Las fotografías comenzaron a tomarse desde que la niña salio.

- Ella es Melody Brand, cuenta con 3 años y medio, y es mi hija – Alice aclaró con orgullo frente a los periodistas.

-¿esa fue la primera razón por la que se escondió 4 años atrás? – Jessica Stanley pregunto

-se podría decir sí, fue por la seguridad de mi hija que me "escondí" hace cuatro años – respondió a mala gana

-¿Quién es el padre de la niña? – al salir esa pregunta todos los aparatos de grabación apuntaron a ella esperando la respuesta. Hasta Melody y Emmett la miraron

- Podría decir muchas cosas sobre la procedencia de mi hija: que fue producto de una inseminación artificial, que fue producto de una borrachera, o nació de un amor de verano. Hasta puedo decir que fue concebida por el amor de mi vida. Pero nada de eso importa. Ella es mi hija, la razón de mi existencia, "la estrella que me guía" (**na: disq su primer censillo)** Ella nació de mí y es lo único que importa.

-¿Por qué espero tanto para mostrarla? ¿Por qué no quería que sus fans supieran de su existencia?

-Ser madre es una dicha, y por supuesto que quería compartirla con mis seguidores. Pero lo que no quería es que ella fuera blanco de sus cámaras y sus chismes. Quería mantenerla alejada de los paparazzi. Quería que tuviera una infancia normal

-¿Cubriría su rostro como lo hacia Michelle Jackson? (q.e.p.d.)

- Se las presento con el rostro descubierto. Y no lo cubriría si ella no lo quiere.

- A mi me gustan las mascalas y me cublen la cala, pelo yo me disflaso y me gusta jugal así, sí me gusta – la tierna declaración de la niña sorprendió a los periodistas.

-¿Y qué más te gusta, Melody?

-Me gustan las películas, las galletas, el chocolate, la música y estar con mi mami – respondió educadamente a la pregunta de la reportera.

-¿te gustaría ser cantante como tu mamá? – El veneno de Jessica se respiro en el aire

- Creo que… - Alice trato de responder a esa pregunta pero su hija se defendió sola

-¿Si soy como mi mami… hablá pelsonas como ustedes con camalas y esas cosas?

-Sí cariño, las habrá – contesto Emmett a su sobrina.

- Entonces no, no quielo sel como mi mamá. Son mucha gente – el pequeño comentario infantil hizo sacar unas risitas muy tiernas por parte de todos los presentes.

-Con respecto a mi Hija y mi vida personal sería todo de lo que hablare. Pero me gustaria pedirles un favor. – Alice volvió la atención a ella otra vez- que me dejen hacer unos comentarios.

"Por motivos evidentes con Melody – señalo el brazo enyesado- retrasare la gira "alcanzando un sueño" un mes y medio, tiempo en que le quitan el yeso. Se que me debo a ustedes. Pero deben comprender que mi deber de madre es mas grande que el de cantante.

***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Creo q deje mucho en este capi.**

**Ya di como fue que Jasper se comprometió con María. No fue por amenaza como lo pensaba Edward jiji.**

**Ya se vieron… aunq andan de cobardes. **

**Para el siguente capitulo estra muy emocionante! Jajaja.**

**¿cómo creen q actuara Jasper con la noticia de existencia de Melody?**

**Espero poder haber llenado sus expectativas. Y muchas gracias a:**

Naty Brandon –Cullen, Esme Vulturi de Shuya Goenji, Romy92, khatax, Maka Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale.

**Les dejare otro pequeño adelanto:**

_**-No seas dramático Jasper – Edward tomo de su copa - ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que la niña pueda ser tuya?**_

**Muajajaja soy mala!**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Alilu Kuran**


	7. Ojos Azules

**Llegué! Se que muchas se enojaran por este capi. Pero espero que lo disfruten**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mía**

**La canción es: Blue Eyes de Within temptation**

**OJOS AZULES **

_**Fuera de la música, todo, incluso la soledad y el éxtasis, es mentira. Ella es justamente ambos, pero mejorados. **_

_**Emil Michel Cioran**_

_"Por motivos evidentes con Melody – señalo el brazo enyesado- retrasare la gira "alcanzando un sueño" un mes y medio, tiempo en que le quitan el yeso. Sé que me debo a ustedes. Pero deben comprender que mi deber de madre es más grande que el de cantante"_

_Los boletos comprados servirán para las nuevas fechas re abiertas. Por su atención gracias._

_**-Pues esa es la sorpresita que nos escondía Alice Brand. Y vaya qué sorpresa. Pero tengo que decir que Melody es un encanto y hermosa.**_

_**- Como lo habíamos predicho Lauren, decíamos que la pequeña era su hija. Y tienes razón, la pequeña es preciosa. Pero aun no nos quiere revelar quién es el padre. Es una pena**_

La alfombra de color beige se tiño de color carmín al derramarse la borgoña de la copa que se cayó de las manos de Jasper

¿Una hija?... ¿tres años? No era posible que Alice le hubiera hecho eso… ¿O sí? Pero como era posible que ella se fuera a acostar con otro cuando lo conoció a él.

No era posible que la mujer q ama se entregara a otro hombre después de estar con él. Ahora el adjetivo que María le decía a la cantante no le parecía tan erróneo.

-¿Sabías que tenía una hija? – pregunto al salir del shock.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Dudas de mi?- Edward se encontraba igual de sorprendido que el violinista.

-Con eso, dudo de todo el mundo.

-No seas dramático – Edward tomo de su copa – ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que la niña puede ser tuya?

-Has las cuentas Masen, 3 años y medio. 3 meses después de estar conmigo, casi cuatro, la niña no puede ser mi hija. No sale.

-Pudo haber redondeado la edad. No quiere que la prensa ande checando quien es padre de la niña y no dio la edad exacta.

- Supongamos que es mi hija ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué… maldita sea, se quedo callada?

-Pudieron ser varias cosas Jasper

-No me vengas con esos cuentos Masen. Es una Zorra – grito demasiado alterado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Ed no reconocía a su amigo.

-Nada, sólo que la mujer que amo tiene una hija con algún pendejo después que estuvo conmigo.

-Eres un idiota Whitlock.

-Ese soy yo, Jasper el idiota

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo no creo que ella sea así – El pianista término de beber el vino.

-Defiéndela, hazlo. Desde ese maldito concierto eres su mejor amigo. Se me había olvidado – el chico rubio se encontraba completamente rojo del enojo e impotencia que sentía - Ve con ella, ella es la que te necesita, No yo. Vete.

-¿Sabes qué?, sí me iré. La veré y la apoyare. Quieres estar solo. Sufre solo

Y terminado de decir esas palabras salió molesto de la casa. Definitivamente no reconocía a su amigo, se había alterado demasiado y conociéndolo, tenía que dejarlo que se tranquilizara solo.

A pesar de conocer poco a la cantante, no creía que ella fuera una mujer frívola o superficial, y mucho menos zorra o golfa que se entregara a los hombres. Pero aun le quedaba la duda de que si su amigo podría ser el padre de la niña.

Saco su celular, y marco el número, dos tonos después una voz suave contesto.

- Edward, es un milagro que me llames ¿Deseas algo? – la alegre voz de Alice Brand se escuchaba cansada.

-Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar yo ¿Deseas algo?, ¿Quieres desahogarte de los paparazzi?

-Deseo un enorme helado de fresa con chocolate. Y sí, deseo criticar a la prensa. Pero no quiero salir en estos momentos.

-No desaparecerás otra ves, ¿Verdad? – el pianista se preocupo

-No, ya no lo haré. Pero no quiero separarme de ella – en definitiva se refería a su hija.

-Si quieres… puedo ir a tu casa- sugirió

-pero…

- Me tapare los ojos, para no ver a la niña.

-No es eso, puedes conocer a Melody, sería muy lindo presentársela a un amigo. Pero aun mi casa esta rodeada de paparazzi.

-Me las arreglare. Ahora dame tu dirección

-Ahora resulta que no te la sabes

-Nunca he ido a tu casa, es obvio que no se donde queda.

….****

-_Debería demandarlos y poner una orden de restricción. Es una persona no un juguete o un mono de circo._

-Rosalie, no te explayes. Ahora debo de colgarte. Ya llegue a su casa.

-_Esta bien hermanito – _se tranquilizo desde el otro lado del teléfono-_ dale un gran abrazo de mi parte y un beso. Y también dile que todo se arreglara._

-Se lo diré Rose, hablamos en la noche- y diciendo eso corto comunicación.

Se encontraba en frente de la mansión Brandon, la cual como había dicho Alice, se encontraba rodeada de personas con cámaras y micrófonos, y como lo dijo también ella, ya había menos después de la rueda de prensa. Con un poco de dificultad logro llegar al zaguán. Y fue un gran guardia de seguridad quien lo detuvo (aparte de la gran puerta negra)

-¿Qué busca aquí? – su gruesa voz sacaba escalofríos. ¿Por qué los grandes artistas contrataban guardias que dan miedo?

-Ve…Vengo a ver a la señorita Brandon – tartamudeo el pobre chico.

-¿Nombre? – gruño el guardia nuevamente.

-Ma…Masen, Edward Masen – sin decir más el gorila se metió a la cabina y abrió el gran zaguán.

La mansión era impresionante, enorme, perfecta, todo lo que alguien sueña que puede ser su casa. Mucho mejor que un palacio.

Cuando llego a la puerta, dejo su Volvo, y abrió bruscamente Emmett

-Masen ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto este cortante

- Vengo a hablar con Alice

-¿seguro? Yo creo que vienes por tus 5 minutos de fama – reclamo él bloqueando la puerta par prohibirle la entrada.

- Me estas ofendiendo McCarty. Nunca le haría eso a ella, nunca.

-¿y por qué no? Es famosa y esta en un drama ahora. El mejor momento para crearte tus 5 minutos – siguió él.

- Ella es una mujer increíble, que merece respeto de todos y por consiguiente el mío. Nunca le haría algo así a ella.

-¿Harías el juramento inquebrantable?

-Emmett deja de leer Harry Potter, por favor.

-Lo haré, ¿Quién será le testigo? – Edward le respondió serio y extendió la mano

-Edward, no le hagas caso – pidió la morena

-Te esta cuidando Allie, dejalo, lo comprendo.

-Ves, el sí me entiende – y esa fueron las palabras para que Emm lo dejara entrar a la casa. Tenía su aprobación.

-¿Te gustaría matar a alguien? – cambió la típica y aburrida pregunta de "¿estas bien?"

- A muchas personas. Pero por hoy las dejare vivir – contesto ella sonriéndole.

- ¿Quieren té o café? – Pregunto el manager yendo a la cocina

- Café – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se acomodaron en la sala frente a frente.

-¿Cómo esta Isabella? – pregunto Alice para iniciar conversación.

-Muy bien, ya comenzó a trabajar y ha tenido muy buenas criticas – comento ilusionado el joven de ojos verdes.

- Es muy inteligente, creo que eso es lo que necesito. Una psicó_loca_.

-Lo que tú necesitas es un hospital psiquiátrico, no una psicóloga – aclaro Emmett entrando de nuevo a la sala con las bebidas.

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, de la prensa más que nada. Y Ed logro su cometido, o uno de ellos. Hacer que se desahogara de los paparazzi. Nunca pensó que una mujer como ella conociera ese tipo de vocabulario, hasta en portugués saco palabras.

Como en todo buen drama siempre debe de llegar alguien a interrumpir, y en este caso fue un grito de Melody que altero tanto a su madre como a su tío, y ellos dos subieron velozmente las escaleras para llegar a donde ella.

Cuando llego el pianista se encontró con una escena un poco chistosa. Emmett estaba semi-recostado en la cama y con la niña en los brazos. La niña sollozaba y escondía su carita en el pecho de su tío. Y Alice se encontraba hincada en la cama con una barita de palo la cual introducía entre el yeso y el brazo de la pequeña.

-Mami, me pica, me pica – sollozaba – al otlo lado mami, al otlo lado.

Lo más horrible de tener a un niño enyesado es cuando le da comezón o cuando se le duerme el brazo, más que el dolor ese es motivo por el cual ellos se desesperan y desesperan a sus cuidadores ya que no hay cura.

-Sí, allí mami, allí – la linda y tenue voz de la pequeña se escuchaba más calmada.

Sin querer ser chismoso, Edward observo la habitación de la pequeña. Era como todas las niñas: era de color rosa, como de princesas. Colcha y tocador, también el closet tenia sus detalles principescos.

Tenía un pequeño juguetero donde se encontraba su pantalla y su estenio y ese lugar fue el que capto la atención del pianista.

Era como un pequeño santuario donde había varios discos y una figura en miniatura de un violín. Sus pies se movieron hacia aquel lugar. Si lo acomodado de los discos le impresiono, ver de quién eran lo dejo boquiabierto.

Entre la colección se encontraban varios discos de música clásica, también estaba su primer disco como solista de él y había los tres discos de su amigo. Y también se encontraban los discos donde Jasper había tocado en algún grupo.

Tomo la pequeña figura del violín, era como el que utilizaba Jasper.

-Esos son mis tesoros – dijo esa voz. Con cuidado dejo de nuevo el mini violín.

Dejar la figuro fue lo mejor que pudo hacer ya que al voltearse se encontró con algo que sospechaba pero no creyó pudiera causarle ese efecto.

A pesar de lo rojos y húmedos que estaban los ojos, se podían ver de la misma tonalidad que la de su amigo. Y no sólo los ojos, sino su cara; que era idéntica a la de Elizabeth Whitlock, la difunta madre de Jasper. Esos rizos, esos ojos, las cejas, la nariz, la boca… auque esta se parecía mas a la de Alice. Pero era notable que esa pequeña era una Whitlock.

-¿Tú quién eles? - pregunto la niña.

-Melody, no seas mal educada. Es una amigo de mamá que quiere conocerte.- la regaño Alice.

-Es normal que ella pregunte cuando soy intruso de su privacidad y ando de tentón agarrando sus tesoros – se acerco a la cama, e hizo una reverencia al estilo de la edad media – Me llago Edward Masen y estos a vuestro servicio señorita.

-Edwald ¿Masen? ¿Como el que toca el piano? – la niña ahora si mostró interés

- Me complace decirle que yo soy aquel que decís.

-Mami, él es el que toca la canción de Lestat

-Sí princesa, es él.

-¿Me enseñalas a tocar cuando mi mano este buena? – el brillo de los ojos era algo increíble e impresionante.

-Claro, te enseñare, pero pensé que te gustaba tocar el violín. – comento señalando el violincito.

-¿También lo sabes tocar? ¿Me enseñaras? Por favor – con dificultad se paro en la cama y se acerco a él poniendo su manita sin yeso en su hombro.

-Yo no se tocar el violín pequeña, pero tengo un amigo que es uno de los mejores. Le diré que te enseñe.

-No te molestes Edward – pidió la madre de la niña.

- No seas aguafiestas Alice – gruño Emmett el cual estaba emocionado por el entusiasmo de su sobrina

-¿Me dejaras mami? ¿Me dejaras? – los pucheros eran un don de las mujeres Brandon y Melody lo sabía manejar muy bien.

-Cuando te recuperes del brazo, aprenderás a tocar el piano.

-¿Y el violín? – preguntaron los dos hombres y la pequeña mujer

-Después del piano

-Trato hecho – Edward le tomo la mano antes de que se retractara.

Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas, de la música más que nada. Y de los gustos de la niña, y cada respuesta sorprendía más al pelirrojo.

Cuando la niña pensaba alguna respuesta o recordaba algo fruncía la frente igual que Jasper. También otro caso era su cabello. Sus dos padres tenían mañas con el cabello, y las dos mañas las saco, se acomodaba detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello, y con su mano buena se lo juntaba en la parte de la nuca.

Otro aun más sorprendente. Sólo conocía a una persona que se rascaba la nariz con el nudillo del dedo medio de la mano. Y ese era el padre de la niña.

Corrección, ahora son dos.

No podía negarlo. Ya comprobó que Melody era hija de Jasper

-¿Qué sabores de helado te gustan?

- De todos, menos Flesa y Napolitano pol que tiene flesa – contesto la niña.

- ¿No te gustan las fresas? – estaba intrigado

- No, no me gustan nada.

-Nunca le han gustado. Y a mi me encantan – comento Alice

"_definitivamente es por le padre"_ se respondió Edward ya que a Jasper Whitlock no le gustaba la fresa, siempre le huía.

Después de hablar de los helados el pianista recordó que había llevado los helados que le había pedido Alice cuando le hablo por teléfono. Pero al no sacarlos del carro se encontraban todos batidos y derretidos.

Bajaron a comer pollo con verduras, y para confirmar la teoría de Edward. A Melody le encantaban las calabazas.

-Hija de su padre- se susurro mirando a la niña comer deliciosamente las verduras.

-¿has dicho algo? – pregunto Alice

-Que esta muy rico. Eres una gran cocinera

-Lo cocine yo – respondió Emmett y estallaron a carcajadas. Menos la niña que no entendió.

Melody Whitlock (él ya decidió llamarla así… en su cabeza) era una niña muy inteligente y educada. No hablaba como los demás niños ricos y mimados, ni se comportaba como una boba. Sus conversaciones tenían coherencia. Su único defecto era la pronunciación de la letra "r" la cual cambiaba a "l" en algunas palabras.

Cuando terminaron de comer de nuevo el celular de Edward sonó.

- con permiso – pidió y se fue a la sala para contestar - ¿Que pasó Rose?

-_¿Sigues con ella?_

-Sí, aun estoy en su casa.

-_Le dijiste lo que te pedí_

-No, aun no

-_Contigo no se puede contar nunca. Se lo diré yo misma_- y a pesar de "enojarse" con el se oía feliz. Podría verla de nuevo

…

..

.

-¿Alice?- la cabeza de Edward se asomada en la puerta del comedor.

-¿sí?

-Dice mi alocada hermana, si que ella también puede venir a visitarte

-Seria un placer – contesto ella contenta. Se sentía que tenia amigos.

-dice que si mañana estaría bien – volvió a preguntar

-Perfecto

-¿Quién va a venir mami? – pregunto Melody embarrada de chocolate

-La hermana de Edward, una mujer muy bonita – contesto su madre limpiándole la cara

-¿y ella también toca piano? – la música rodeaba a esa princesa

- No, ella es actriz – respondió Edward regresando a su lugar.

-Que mal – Fue el tío oso quien respondió – No me gustan las actrices

-Eso es bueno Emmett, sino serias tú el que haría "el juramento inquebrantable"

-Eso sale en Hally Pottel – Melody recordó

-Pueden dejar de hablar de Harry Potter - rogó Alice

-Tú siempre hablas de Vampiros, déjanos hablar de que queramos enana

Ahora sin decir ni una palabra, ya eran dos personas las que sabían el secreto de la procedencia de Melody.

¿Por cuánto tiempo mas se mantendría oculto?

***…***…***…***…***…***…***

**Waaaa, yo ya me emcoione jajaja. Para el prox capi, sera un especial de Rose/Emm. Pero aun así habrá info y mas de Jasper. Ya casi llega el tiempo de que se entere que es su hija!**

**Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad gracias gracias.**

**Shiru92, Serena Princesita Hale, Romy92, keytani, khatax, Maka Cullen,** **Alice Maggio – Whitlock.**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Las kiero **


	8. Encontrado

**Día de actualizaciones. Espero que lo disfruten**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mía**

****ENCONTRADO****

_**La música empieza donde se acaba el lenguaje.**_

_**E.T.A. Hoffmann (1776-1822) Escritor, pintor y músico alemán**_.

-Jasper por favor, deja de ser tan orgulloso y contesta el celular – gruño al aparato – de verdad me tienes preocupada, dame una señal de que sigues con vida. Ya ha pasado más de dos semanas que no se de ti, Edward no me quiere decir nada. Y sé que él también está también preocupado. Jasper de verdad responde.

El BMW rojo de Rosalie Masen se encontraba frente al departamento de su amigo, el cual se encontraba vacío desde hacía dos semanas.

Cuando se dio cuenta del parecido de la niña de Alice Brandon con su amigo fue a visitarlo y pedirle explicaciones, pero no se encontraba. Hablo también con su hermano para saber si él sabía algo, pero no respondió a nada, y no sabían cómo comunicarse con él.

Ya que no podía recibir respuestas de Jasper Whitlock, las busco en Alice Brand.

Teniendo la confianza de una amiga, ella y Bella tentaron a la cantante a que hablara del padre de la niña. Aunque nunca decía su nombre (pero ellas ya lo sabían) les explico su miedo y el por qué no le dijo nada, también les confesó las veces que intento decirle, ponerse en contacto con "él" y nunca se pudo, hasta que se canso. También les confesó del amor que siente por "él" de lo feliz que le haría hablar de de su hija, y a la niña de "él".

La niña tenía el conocimiento de que su padre se había ido a trabajar y no sabia cuando regresaría. Esa fue la mentira que le contó a Melody hacia dos año cuando la niña inocentemente le pregunto por él.

-Que pareja más complicada – se dijo en voz alta

El celular sonó y contesto sin verificar el número.

-¿Jasper? –

-No, pero ya veo para que me buscabas – la chillona voz de María contesto desde el optro lado de la línea.

- Sí, esa es la razón ¿Sabes dónde esta tu "novio"?- escupió el adjetivo.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?

-No te importa – gruño – Necesito hablar con él.

-Si sigues con esa actitud o diré nada – se burlo la Mexicana.

-Eso quiere decir que sí sabes –

-Puede que sí, puede que no –

-María por favor, necesito hablar con él.

-¿ya le preguntaste a tu hermano? Siempre él sabe más que yo –

-Están peleados, por esto te pregunto a ti.

-Eso es un milagro – su chillona voz se alegro – esta con la anciana esa, o eso me dijo él. Se tomo unas pequeñas vacaciones para estar con ella. – la ultima parte salio de forma sarcastica.

-Gracias María, Adiós – y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Se dirigió a la Mansión Brandon, donde habia estado las ultimas semanas.

Al tener a una amiga como Alice, era muy increíble, era una mujer fabulosa y con un gusto por la moda exquisito. Melody… ella era un encanto, se había encariñado con ella mucho. Pero su mayo razón de ir a la mansión, sin duda era Emmett.

El hombre que a sus ojos era el más atractivo: Alto, un buen cuerpo, cabello rizado y negro, ojos negros, cara perfecta, con facciones de hombre pero bien proporcionadas.

Llego a la mansión, saludo a William el guardia e ingreso a la casa.

-Princesa de hielo – siempre tan encantador saludo Emmett abriendo la puerta.

-Caballero oso – respondió ella

-Recuérdame no dejarte juntar con Melody

Y como su nombre lo hubieran gritado para llamarla, apareció la niña semi- corriendo hacia los brazos de la rubia.

-Rosy…Rosy. Llegaste- beso a la chica en sus mejillas – Te vi en la tv, y estabas muy bonita.

-siempre está hermosa – coqueteo el tío oso.

-Gracias – les dijo a los dos, pero beso la frente de Mel. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por él

-Yo quiero un beso también – hizo su puchero.

Rosalie riendo se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él hizo trampa. Giro su cabeza para estampar sus labios contra los de ella.

Sonrojada se separo y miro a la niña para desviar la mirada, y vio que la pequeña se tapo sus ojitos con su mano buena y se reía nerviosamente.

-Melody, ven acá, aun no terminamos –

-Bella, está conmigo.

-Rose, no sabía que ya habías llegado – exclamo su cuñada al llegar junto a ellos.

-Lo acabo de hacer.

El pretexto para Isabella Swan de estar en la Mansión Brandon era que le enseñaba a la consentida de la casa. Y daba frutos, la pronunciación de la niña en la letra R ya era buena. ¿su táctica? El lápiz en la boca.

También le enseño las letras y silabas, a pesar de que no las escribía ya podía verlas, la psicóloga decía que era muy inteligente y que entraría leyendo a la escuela.

-¿Y lo encontraste? – Bella le pregunto mientras le quitaba a la niña de los brazos.

-No, pero ya se en donde se esconde el muy tonto

-¿Quién? – la voz celosa de Emmett interrumpió a lo que quería decir Bella.

-Un amigo – solamente contesto Rose.

-¿Se lo dirás? – hablo Bella antes que fuera interrumpida otra vez por Emmett

-¿Qué amigo?

- Un amigo Emmett, un amigo. – contesto Rose – le diré a Edward, será mejor que se lo diga él. Además así podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

-¿También es amigo de Edward? – Emmett se escucho menos celoso esta vez.

-sí, lo es. ¿En donde esta Alice? – se sorprendió que no había rastro de la cantante.

-Se encuentra en el estudio – Contesto Emm, y Bella se fue con la niña de nuevo a la sala para seguir con su lección – con Gigandet

-¿Y que hace con él? –pregunto asqueada.

A nadie le gustaba James Gigandet. Pero era un buen músico, y antes no era tan empalagoso.

-Vino él para hablar de los conciertos. Pero como no lo dejo meter a la casa, tuvo que llevarlo al estudio. – Emmett le tomo la mano a ella – Rosalie, acepta cenar conmigo, por favor

Al mirar los ojos negros de él, y esa mirada tan tierna no pudo negarse.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Emmett fue a recatar a su prima, y fuel mejor momento ya que en esos minutos llego Edward y pudo hablarle de Jasper.

-¿Y donde esta, según María? – pregunto él.

- con Nany

-¿Nany? Cómo no se me ocurrió, era lógico.

-¿Cuándo iras?

-Mañana, temprano – respondió él después de recordar su itinerario.

-¿Regresaras pronto? – su novia lo miro preocupada.

-Espero regresar esa misma noche.

-¿Regresar de donde? – Alice y su primo llegaron

-De la casa de Nani, la abuelita – contesto Edward un poco nervioso, esperando que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto de nuevo la peli negro

-Mañana.

-te deseo toda la suerte.

-Mami, tengo hambre, tengo hambre – Melody expreso su sentir ya que se sentía desplazada.

Y como la niña tenía hambre, se sirvió la comida.

***…***…***…***…***

-Mi princesa, buenas noches – Emmett elegante recogía a Rose.

-Buenas noches, mi gran caballero – le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te apetece de cenar?

-Sorpréndeme Emmett McCarty.

Sentados en el restaurante de comida italiana, comenzaron a platicar.

Ella de su familia, de cómo quiso entrar al mundo de la actuación, de sus deseos de ser madre.

Él hablo de su juventud, de que estudió la carrera de derecho, y después cuando Alice entro a la música, entro con ella como su manager.

Hablaron también de cómo fue para él saber que su prima estaba embarazada y su desesperación de no saber quien es el padre.

-Trato de hacer memoria, pero no recuerdo en que momento pudo haber estado sola para poder quedar en cinta. Mi más grande temor es que haya sido obligada… pero ella me lo niega, y debo creerle.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es mi hermanita chiquita. Mis padres no son tan amorosos como mis tíos, por eso me gustaba estar mas con ellos, que en mi casa. Y ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, fue un momento muy doloroso, y como siempre, ella era la que me abrazaba y me daba fuerzas. Ella era la luz de mi vida, alguien a quien debía cuidar y alguien por quien debía vivir. Esa era ella.

-Utilizas el pasado por Melody – comento Rosalie

-Melody siempre lo será. Pero no es por ella. Es por ti.- al decir esas palabras le volvió a tomar la mano y la acuno entre las suyas – se que no eres de las mujeres que les gusta ser protegidas, y se que eres lo suficiente fuerte para valerte por ti sola. Pero siento esa necesidad de estar contigo en cada instante y de protegerte de todos. Te quiero Rosalie Masen, te quiero como a nadie he querido.

-Emmett – sollozó al escuchar su confesión.

-¿Cariño, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

- sí – y ella lo beso a él, correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

***…***…***…***…***…***

Tania tanto que no cabalgaba. Era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba de su ciudad natal.

Llevaba 2 semanas en el rancho de su Abuela Nany. La viejita que todavía se burlaba de él

_Un hombre no toca una guitarra chiquita, parece gay… ¿cómo puede un ranchero puede tocar ese instrumento? … tu tienes mano de tejano, para cuidar animales, no para tocar música_. Pero a pesar de sus ácidos comentarios, siempre lo apoyaba.

Era más de medio día cuando regreso a la casa y se sorprendió ver quien estaba con su abuela.

-Edward – gruño. Paso mucho para que dejara de pensar en ella por que le dolía. Y llego Edward a recordárselo.

- me siento feliz de que aun me recuerdes - comento él.

- Actúen como hombre que se supone que son – y esa fueron sus palabras de despedida, ya que Nany salio de la sala.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Vine a hablar contigo.

-No me digas – sarcasmo – y sobre la princesa del pop ¿cierto?

-No de hecho es sobre su HIJA. Es una niña increíble, inteligente y de hermosos ojos azules – diciendo esas palabras se acerco al retrato de la madre de Jasper - ¿tu madre también tenia ojos azules verdad?

-¿Qué tramas Masen?

-Nada ¿tienes planes para el 1 de diciembre?

-¿por qué?

- Ese día es el cumpleaños de Melody, y a ella le encanta el violín. Por eso pensé un regalo maravilloso era llevarle a unos de los mejores violinistas que conozco, además de su artista favorito.

-¿Quieres que vaya…?

- el 1 de diciembre. Bueno piénsalo Jasper, sólo vine para saber que sigues vivo y preguntarte eso. Me regreso a L.A – y se camino a la salida, dejando a su amigo sin habla – Jasper ¿sabes contar? – y con ese comentario burlón salio por fin de la casa, para despedirse de Nany.

1 de diciembre… 1 de diciembre _¿sabes contar?_ El día el concierto fue un 20 de marzo. 8 meses y medio _tiene los ojos azules… ¿tu madre también tenia ojos azules, verdad?_ ¿podría ser?

_-pero mamá a mi me gusta cabalgar_

_-cuando seas padre, entenderás Jasper porque tengo miedo de que te subas a ese enorme animal – su madre lo estaba abrazado y consolando._

_-¿Por qué me puedo caer? – dijo él_

_-sí, y por muchas cosas más. Las madres hacemos lo mejor que creemos para los hijos. Aunque muchos no lo crean._

_-¿por eso papá si me deja? – pregunto el niño de 8 años_

_-sí, por eso_

Volvió a mirar el retrato de su madre, y lo sintió. Era el momento de enfrentar la realidad.

-EDWARD, ESPERAME

***….***…***…***….***…***…***

**Chachachachan!**

**Que mala soy ¿verdad?**

**Se que es poco, y creo q les debo mucho del Emm/Rose, pero esta semana ha sido un caos! 3 examenes en una semana ¿pueden creerlo?**

**Me la pase estudiando, y no me dio tiempo de escribir. Así que les pido perdón si no les gusta.**

**Estoy muy feliz, el capi 7 recivio 9 rr. Estoy tan dichosa!**

**Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias:**

**Romy92, Serena Princesita Hale, keytani, Shiru92, Alice Maggio – Whitlock, Naty Brandon-Cullen, Esme Vulturi de Shuya Goenji, Maka Cullen, khatax.**

**Bueno les dejo una probadita el prox capi**

_**-Tu no eres Edward ¿Quién eres? – la niña lo miro acisatoriamente**_

_**-soy amigo de Edward, me llamo Jasper. Y tú debes de ser Melody.**_

_**-¿tocas música? – su mirada se ilumino, ahora entendía a su amigo cuando describía a la niña**_

**Muajajajaja….. soy mala ¿quieren otro poco?**

_**Se volteo para encararla, aun con el disco en la mano.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la pregunta del millón**_

_**-tenia miedo Jasper – susurró**_

_**-Esas no son excusas Alice**_

**Y se acabo.**

**Las quiero mucho. De verdad**


	9. Melody

**WII, TERMINE!**

**Pensé que nunca lo haría. Este capitulo es muy especial y se lo quiero dedicar a todas ustedes que me han seguido. De verdad gracias**

**Ya saben personajes de S.M la historia es mía**

**Las canciones que hoy escucharemos son: "Nothing else matters" de David Garret. **

"**Just tha way you are" de Bruno Mars. "The violin Fantasy" de Vanessa Mae.**

**Y "Volverte a ver" de Chenoa y David Bisbal **

*****…***…***…***…***…***…*****

****MELODY****

_**Sólo hay tres voces dignas de romper el silencio: la de la poesía, la de la música, y la del amor.**_

_**Amado Nervo (poeta, novelista y ensayista mexicano:1870-1919)**_

El celular vibro, 1, 2, 3 veces y se paro. Esa era la señal.

-¿Alice, Emmett, ya podemos ir al estudio? – pregunto Rosalie a los primos.

-¿En este momento? – Alice preguntó

-Sí, ahora. Lo prometieron – se estaba volviendo buena con los pucheros

-¿Y si te lo enseño sin la presencia de Alice? – le sugirió su novio alzando las cejas.

-No, yo quiero que ella me explique como se siente cuando pisa y grava sus canciones.

-esta bien, vamos ahora que Mel esta dormida – Alice quería terminar todo lo pendiente. Quería su a solas, con su hija.

Todo salía con respecto a lo planeado. Lo 3 salieron de la casa y fueron al estudio y en ese momento entro el volvo plateado a la mansión.

-¿Estas listo?

-Eso creo – respondió Jasper desde la parte trasera del carro de Edward

-Todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate

-pero…¿Y si ella llora porque no me conoce? – Ed hizo caso omiso y toco el claxon

-No lo hará, ella es especial. Ya lo veras – se estaciono frente a la casa y Jasper se bajo con sus cosas – Suerte amigo

Dio vuelta en la glorieta y le dijo a William que iría por su novia. Este le dijo que se apurara.

Y Jasper se adentro a la casa.

Estaba sorprendido, la casa estaba realmente ordenada, no parecía haber niños en ese lugar. Camino un poco más y logro ver la sala y las escaleras. La casa estaba casi en silencio. Y ese casi era la música que se escuchaba en el piso superior. Y no era cualquier música

_-les gusta la música clásica, ¡hasta tienen mi disco solista! – comentaba Ed a su amigo, poniéndolo un poco al tanto sobre las Brandon – No debería decírtelo pero, tienen toda tu discográfica, y cuando digo toda es toda. A Melody le encanta._

_-Eso se llama remordimiento_

_-Llámalo como quieras Jasper. Pero aman la música de violín._

Era una de sus interpretaciones las que se escuchaban "Nothing else matters" fue una de sus melodías favoritas.

-Eddy… Eddy… Eddy – se escucho un lindo grito y unos pequeños pasos.

El se acerco mas y observo las escaleras, la niña bajo brincando los escalones y aun así sosteniéndose muy fuerte con su manita buena del barandal. Ella era toda una visión. El pianista tenía razón. Ella era la viva imagen de su madre. La pequeña tenía la mirada fija en los escalones así que cuando alzo su carita para ver al hombre en la sala, Jasper soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido.

Su pequeña frente de ella se arrugo al ver que no era Edward quien estaba en la sala.

-Tu no eres Edward ¿Quién eres? – pregunto acusatoriamente

-Soy amigo de Edward, y me llamo Jasper. Y tú debes de ser Melody – ella asintió y vio lo que el sostenía en la mano.

-¿Tocas el violín? – su mirada se ilumino, ahora entendía a su amigo cuando describía a la niña.

Alzo su estuche dende se encontraba su instrumento, cuando lo saco Mel bajo los últimos escalones que le faltaban, grito y se acerco a él.

-Sí, toco el violín, ¿Quieres escuchar? – estaba emocionado por la cercanía de ella.

Tomo a Mel de la mano y la guió al sillón. Ese contacto provoco que él sintiera su corazón salir de su pecho. ¿Cómo lo pudo dudar? Ella sin duda era su hija. Lo sentía, en su ser algo bailaba de alegría.

Y con la misma alegría comenzó a entonar la melodía: Violín Fantasy*

Cuando el se entregaba a su música cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. Pero esta vez tenia su mirada fija en una hermosa y preciosa niña.

En su hija

Que fabuloso era decirlo. Aunque sea en su mente, era increíble. Fue una de las tonadas más cortas que había entonado en la vida, pero fue la mas placentera de todas.

Se agacho de nuevo y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Te gustó? – susurró

-Sí, mucho, mucho. Es como… - Melody volvió a fruncir la frente - ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-Jasper – dijo él

-No, tu apellido – Lo corrigió la niña

-Whitlock –

-Tú eres… Tú eres… Soy muy feliz – y de nuevo grito. Su pequeña hija era una gritona

-Yo también estoy muy feliz – y la beso en la frente. Como tanto lo deseo desde que la vio.

-¿Te gusta el helado? – pregunto Melody parándose.

-Sí….- contesto el violinista y un segundo después la pequeña se perdió en la cocina

La niña no sabía que con esa sonrisa en su cara, él era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Que recompensaba lo poco que había tocado y con creces. En su mente ella le debía y su forma de pagarle era dándole algo que le gustara. En ese caso helado

Un sonido agudo llegó a los oídos de Jasper. Y fue por donde su hija, para encontrarla empujando una silla a la nevera.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Sí por favor – él sonrío al escuchar como aun le costaba trabajo pronunciar la "r"

-¿Cuál quieres? - y señalo los 3 helados que había: Chocolate, Napolitano y Capuchino.

-Yo quiero chocolate. Mi mamá no me deja tomar el de Café

-¿No te gusta el de Napolitano?- podría jurar que a casi todo niño le gustaba el helado sabor napolitano.

-No, tiene fresa y no me gusta la Fresa – La sonrisa del chico rubio se hizo aun más grande.

-te diré un secreto – se acerco a su oreja – A mi tampoco me gusta la fresa – la niña rió de felicidad – así que comeremos de chocolate.

Con las indicaciones de Mel, Jasper preparo dos recipientes de helado.

Padre e hija comían mientras él investigaba todo lo que podía de su hija. Ella amaba a su madre y se notaba, también se sintió tan n feliz al saber que ella lo admiraba y fue aun más su felicidad cuando ella le confeso que quería tocar el violín cuando creciera.

¿A qué padre no le gustaría que su hija se dedicara alo de él?

Como toda niña (y a veces no tan niñas) se lleno su boquita de chocolate, y él la limpio.

-Yo era un payasito – dijo Mel

-¿Por qué un payasito Melo…- Entro Alice a la cocina esperando vera su hija con Edward. Pero se quedo estática al ver que no era su amigo.

-Mami, Mami, mira es Jasper, Mami, es Jasper el que toca el violín…

¿Qué se hace cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida después de 4 años sentado junto a su hija, sin que él sepa que es su hija porque nunca se lo dijiste?

¿Qué se hace cuando la mujer que amas, esta frente de a ti y tu hija; Y ella no sabe que conoces la verdad y no tiene escapatoria?

Fácil: entrar en shock. Ahora ¿Qué te saca de un shock?

Puede ser una cachetada, que te echen agua, un grito… en este caso fue un murmullo de la niña

-¿Hice mal? – ese comentario triste de Mel los saco de su trance. La niña tenía su carita triste y llena de culpa.

Se pregunto si su mamá se había enojado por que le hablo a un extraño. Pero Jasper no era malo, lo sentía, o tal vez se enojo por que tenia helado antes de la comida.

-No amor, sólo estoy sorprendida

-¿qué es _soprendida_? - Inquirió la niña

-Sor-Pren-Di-Da. Es cuando… no sabes que hacer… cuando… es… como caundo te dan una sorpresa

-¿Te sientes feliz? – pregunto la niña tratando de entender a su madre. Los mayores se miraron sin saber que hacer y los dos preguntándose lo mismo "¿esta feliz?"

- Perdón, yo… este… am… - Jasper hablo para que contestara esa difícil pregunta. Pero no supo que decir - Hola

-Hola Jasper – saludo ella, nerviosa – no te preocupes, no paso nada. – _Tendré que implementar mejor la seguridad_ se dijo a si misma.

-Mami, es Jasper, el que toco al violín – volvió a repetir la niña.

-Ya vi mi cielo – le dijo a ella, y se acerco como tratando de esconderla, aunque sabía que no tenia caso – y también veo que comieron helado.

- Lo siento, ella… yo… este…- trato d excusarse sin éxito nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. Ella tiene el donde convencer a los demás – dijo ella sonriéndole a su hija.

-Lo saco de su madre seguramente – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser –

-El Pegaso – La pequeña grito

-¿De que hablas Mel? – preguntó su madre.

-Le estaba enseñando los animales mitológicos – le explico Jasper.

Se volvieron a mirar con miles de preguntas en los ojos y decidieron silenciosamente dejar ese momento para después. Disfrutarían de su hija, sin pensar en el "más tarde".

Quitándose los miedos y nervios poco a poco crearon un día increíble. Comieron como una familia, vieron una película, pero la actividad que más le gustaba a Jasper era: ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Melody?

También disfrutaron de un pequeño concierto, el cual hizo que la princesa se quedara dormida en el sillón

-¿Soy tan ameno que se durmió? – se burlo Jasper.

-No es eso. Ya es tarde, tubo muchas emociones en un día y se canso – le aclaro la cantante, y se agacho para cargar a su hija.

-Yo lo hago. - intervino él y acomodo a la niña en sus brazos.

-Gracias, es por aquí – Alice lo guío a su cuarto. La acomodo en la cama, y le quito los zapatitos, y su madre le puso el pijama y la tapo.

Él observo atentamente como cuidaba a la niña, la devoción de Melody hacia su madre era la misma de la de Alice a su hija.

Se acerco al santuario de la niña. Como se lo había comentado Edward tenia muchos discos de música clásica y la mayoría eran los de él. Tomo el más cercano.

Ya, era el momento de hablar.

Se volteo para en encararla aun con el disco en la mano

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la pregunta del millón

-Tenía miedo Jasper-

-Esas no son excusas, Alice – dijo él - Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¿Quieres un café? – Le preguntó acercándose a la puerta – No huiré, sólo que no es el lugar apropiado de esta conversación.

-Sí, está bien.

Sin escapatoria los dos se encontraban sentados en el comedor con sus respectivos café y con galletitas en medio de la mesa.

- No sabía que llegaría este momento tan rápido.

- Y yo no imaginaba que en nuestro en recuentro hablaríamos de nuestra hija – el "nuestra" causo que a los dos les diera escalofríos.

- Por favor, no interrumpas cuando hable, cuando también podrás hablar. Porque si no me dejas continuar no podré hacerlo después.

- Tienen tus 5 minutos de valentía – le dijo él- Prometo no hablar hasta el final- lo haría porque quería saber todo.

-Me entere que estaba embarazada cuando tenía 2 meses, y fue la primera vez que me atreví a buscarte. Me daba pena antes. Te llame al teléfono que me diste, pero nunca contestaste. Lo intente durante todo ese mes y nada. Después decidí decírselo a mis padres. Ellos me apoyaron y fue cuando decidimos que saldría del mundo del espectáculo. Nunca les dije quien era el padre de mi hija, pero no me obligaron a decirlo. Deje los escenarios cuando contaba con 5 meses.

"Durante ese tiempo trate de localizarte, pero me era difícil, ya que no quería que la prensa se enterara de mi hija. Pasaron los meses y cuando nació, cuando abrió los ojos, y vi que eran iguales a los tuyos fue la mujer más feliz. Tenía lago de ti conmigo."

"Recordé en ese momento que me habías hablado de donde vivías y te envíe a buscar. Le pedí a uno de los chóferes de mi padre que te buscara, pero di mi nombre a Mary Brandon. Pensé que lo reconocerías y vendrías y así podía decirte de nuestra hija. Pero no fue así. Llego el chófer y dijo que ya te habías mudado"

"Intente por las redes sociales, pero ¿qué podía decir?: soy Alice, y tengo una hija tuya ¿me creerías? Poco después se empezó a rumorar sobre ti y la tal María. Cuando Mel cumplió 1 año fui a buscarte, decidí salir a la luz, para que tu supieras de ella. Pero cuando llegue al evento tu llegaste con ella, cumpliendo mis pesadillas. Andabas con ella."

"Decidí dejarlo así, no molestaría tu felicidad, además de que podía cuidar a mi hija sin ayuda de nadie."

"Cuando cumplió los 3 años, me pregunto por primera vez a su padre y le dije que trabajaba y estaba de viaje y le pedí que no preguntara por él otra vez. Y así lo hizo. Y meses después, se anuncio tu compromiso."

"Esa fue una de las cosas que hicieron que regresara la mundo de la música; yo les… te demostraría que también podía seguir con mi vida, después de ti. Además que extrañaba a mi publico. Y también desee la posibilidad e verte y hablarte de ella."

"Pero nada salió como planee – Lo miro – Creo que es todo

- Sólo explicare unos puntos – dijo Jasper – el primero. Me robaron, pero al no ser un gran artista no salió al público. Y… ¿Mary Brandon?

- Mi segundo nombre y el apellido completo.

-El día que me mude llego un tipo, preguntando por Gaspar Whitcuki. Pensé que era una broma y lo ignore. – los dos se comenzaron a reír.

-Aun así quería algo que demostrara que era de los dos. Pensé en ponerle el nombre de tu madre. Pero nunca me lo dijiste.

-Era Elizabeth.

-Gracias, es un poco tarde – se burlo ella – y fue cuando la arrullaba y veía esos ojos azules, y recordé cuando te observe, cuando cantábamos en central park. Y encontré algo que los dos amábamos. La música. Pero no podía ponerle Música a mi hija. y algo que va con la música y que tu creas.

-Melodías – dijo él entendiendo a la cantante

- Melody – algo que amaban los dos. La música. Su música: su hija

***…***…***…***…***…***…***

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Este fue un capitulo muy difícil. Como se habrán percatado, no tarda en acabarse. Serán como 15 capítulos así que faltan como unos 5 o 6 más.**

**Gracias muchas gracias a todas por leerme. De verdad y más a las que dejan sus comentarios. Aunque todas son bienvenidas.**

**Hoy no dejare adelanto. Ji ji ji.**

**Otra cosa. Por causas de fuerza mayor. Puede ser que no actualice el siguiente fin de semana. Aun no esta nada confirmado. Pero es lo más seguro. Así que porfavor espérenme. Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.**

_Shiru92, Serena Princesita Hale, Maka Cullen, tormenta oscura, khatax, Romy92, Alice Maggio - Whitlock, keytani _

**Gracias, y nos leeremos pronto**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Alilu Hale**


	10. ¿Funcionara?

**Como dije no podre subir capi. Pero no quise dejarlas así nada más, ya que han sido muy buenas lectoras y me hacen muy feliz. Así que por eso les daré este adelanto, y vean mas o menos por donde seguirá la trama.**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es mía**

***¿Funcionara?* **

_La música es una cosa amplia, sin límites, sin fronteras, sin banderas._

_(León Gieco_**)**

Como un buen músico Edward Masen se encontraba viendo y escuchando el video de uno de los grupos que realmente son buenos "Evanescense" mientras su novia estaba recostada en sus piernas.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien? – Preguntó Bella quitando la mirada del televisor y concentrándose en las perlas verdes.

- Espero que sí. Ellos necesitan hablar a solas.

-Pero esta la niña.

-Melody les hara bien a los dos.

-¿Cómo saldrá de la casa después?

-Me llamara y yo pasare a recogerlo – contesto el a la preocupada de su novia.

-Ed, y si lo hicimos mal, y se pelean y lo corre de la casa y ya no nos querrá hablar?

-Bella, amor tranquila. Conocemos a Alice, conocemos a Jasper. No pasara esto. Los dos desean verse y harán lo que puedan para estar juntos aunque sea un rato.

-Serán unos buenos padres – concluyo ella

-sí. Lo serán.

Dejaron de platicar cuando la televisión hablo sobre su amiga.

_-Y cuéntanos James, ¿Qué se siente trabajar con Alice Brand?_

_-Es realmente increíble, Jess. Es una mujer estupenda._

_-Lo creo, y como es de madre._

_-Es la mujer mas estregada, cariñosa. Definitivamente es la mujer prefecta._

_-¿Qué opinas de Melody?_

_-Es tan increíble como su madre, siento que también podrá llegar a ser una gran cantante. Si es que quiere seguir sus pasos._

_-James, perdón que interrumpa –el tipo hizo una señal con la mano restándole importancia- pero, ¿De quien heredaste los ojos azules?_

_-De mi padre. Eran azules igual a los mios._

_-También los de Melody ¿no es así?_

_-Eso Jess, Lauren, creo que lo saben mejor que yo._

_-¿Y tu nos puedes decir algo sobre el padre de la niña?_

_-No puedo decir nada. Además vine para hablar de mi música, no de la vida de Alice Brand_

Fingió estar, molesto por el rumbo de la conversación y cambio de tema.

¿Qué es lo que pretende?... tal vez eso ya lo sabemos. Pero… ¿funcionara?

*****…***….***….*****

**Muajajajaja. **

**Bueno me voy, tengo que preparar las cosas, me ire unos días a Acapulco (playa mexicana famosa)**

**Las quiero**


	11. Retos

**Lo se! Es un milagro! Peor regrese. De verdad, perdón. No tenia computadora. Pero ya esta aquí.**

**Ahora sí, podre subir los miércoles. **

**Los dejo leer.**

**Personajes de S.M, la trama es de mi cabeza.**

**Las canciones son: "confieso" de OV7 y "Tu trampa" de Eruca Sativa.**

***** Retos *****

**Es extraordinario lo potente que es la mala música.**

**Noel Coward**

El techo que la habitación se encontraba brillando por las centenas de estrellas fosforescentes, que estaban pegadas en el techo.

No podía dormir, y no era porque se encontrara en la habitación de huésped en la casa de Alice Brandon, sino que era por las emociones que aun tenía.

Tanto soñó con ese reencuentro, donde la besaba, abrazaba y no la dejaría nunca. Su verdad fue muy diferente. Los besos no salieron, a menos de que se contara el beso de "buenas noches" que le dio en la mejilla. El abrazo… puede ser cuando la consoló. Y el de nunca dejarla… ese era el que seguiría en pie. Y ahora que tenía el mejor motivo para cumplirlo: Melody.

Por fin entendió muchas cosas, comprendió por todo lo que su amada paso, con su familia, con su carrera, con su hija misma. Era un tonto por acusarla sin razón, pero ahora que las tenía, ya no las perdería. No se alejaría de ellas.

***...***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***

-Mel, no brinques tanto que haces mucho ruido.

-Pero no hago ruido – dijo la pequeña

-Sí lo haces

-¿Pero por qué no tengo que hacer ruido, mami?

-Porque eres muy escandalosa y despertaras a Jasper – contesto Alice llegando a la cocina. Su hija soltó un grito de alegría – Que te estoy diciendo.

- Perdón – susurro ahora- ¿por qué esta Jasper, mami?

-Porque era muy tarde anoche, y es peligroso andar por la noche – _y los paparazzi_ pensó ella.

-¿Se durmió contigo?

-No, se quedo en el cuarto de invitados – sentó a su hija en el desayunador – ¿Que quieres desayunar?

-Cereal, yo quiero cereal – respondió acariciando su pancita. Le encantaba sobre actuar - ¿Y se quedara a dormir hoy también?

-No, Melody, hoy dormirá en su casa.

La niña se queda callada un gran rato, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero siguió preparando su comida.

-eh...to... mami… – susurro escondiendo su carita roja

-¿Qué pasó amor? – le entrego su plato

-¿Crees que me pueda quedar a dormir en su casa?… -susurro que apenas su madre la pudo escuchar – Otro día, no hoy – corrigió.

La "estrategia" de hacer que Jasper y Melody pasaran mas tiempo juntos antes de contarle que el era su padre, al parecer saldría mejor de que pensaban.

-Hay que preguntarle a él – regreso a buscar cosas para su propio desayuno.

-Buenos días – saludo en susodicho.

-Buenos días – respondió Alice algo nerviosa -¿Gustas desayunar?

-Claro, gracias

-¿Gustas cereal o algo más sustancioso? – Observó la mirada avergonzada de él – Puedo prepararte huevos con tocino.

Como lo esperaba, los ojos de Jasper destellaron un poco. A un hombre se le llega por el estomago. Así que lo tomo como un "sí"

-Buenos días pequeña – saludo a su hija con un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días Jasper – dijo Mel desayunando - ¿Dormiste bien?

-aah…, sí, dormí bien.

-¿Seguro? – ahora quien pregunto fue Alice notando la mentira

-Dormí lo necesario. Pero es el mejor despertar – declaro él con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Te gusta estar con nosotras? – pregunto su hija esperanzada

-Me fascina, me encanta estar con ustedes Mel – y la abrazo. Era obvio el laso que los unía.

-Ya, a comer los dos – coloco el plato del pianista y el suyo. Convivieron en un desayuno familiar. Un desayuno que los tres desearon que fuera permanente.

Pasaron esos minutos disfrutando de la compañía de todos, y guardando en su mente cada movimiento.

A las 9:30 de la mañana, Edward llego para llevarse a su amigo a su casa. Habían decidido ese día no le dirían a los Brandon que él era el padre e Melody

Al despedirse, Jasper abrazo fuerte a su hija, y le prometió ir el día siguiente para estar un rato, juntos.

-No desesperes, mañana le diremos a mis padres y podrás estar con ella mas tiempo – lo consoló Alice, estando ya en la puerta de la casa – ella, ya quiere irse a dormir contigo –confeso.

-Yo también lo deseo – contesto él emocionado.

-Sólo espero que no se enoje tu novia.

-Alice, ya te dije que no tengo novia, ni prometida, ni nada – aclaro cuando observo que iba a reclamar – María y yo no tenemos nada. – tenia que admitirlo. Le encantaban sus controlados "celos"

-Explícaselo a ella, no a mí.

-Te lo prometí. No te enceles- y le beso la mejilla

-No estoy celosa. – Contradijo ella, no muy segura- ya vete. Edward te esta esperando, y es muy impaciente.

-Me esperara todo el tiempo que necesite.

-Eso lo hará entrar y no lo quiero ver. Así que ya vete.

-Esta bien, ya me voy. – Su voz sonó a derrota – mañana vendré temprano. A las 8 estaré aquí.

-Hasta mañana- después de esa contestación, Jasper se acerco al volvo y entro por la parte trasera del automóvil.

Se escucho arrancar el carro y Alice salio de su casa.

-Edward! – Gritó, el aludido asomo su cabeza por la ventana – Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Cuando guste su Alteza - respondió al verificar que la princesa del pop no estaba tan enojada como temía.

Y arranco hacia la salida.

-¿Se va tan rápido señor Masen? – Pregunto William.

-Así es William. Sólo vine por unas tonterías. Pero regresare más tarde.

-Ayer dijo lo mismo

-Sí amigo, pero las mujeres mandan. Y si mi novia dice, te quedas conmigo, me tengo que quedar – contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

-No le puedo discutir eso señor. Que tenga buena tarde.

Y así le volvo plateado se dirigió hacia el oriente. Y fue cuando se escucho un quejido.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? – pregunto el pianista.

-¿Tonterías, fuiste por unas tonterías? No creas que no entendí ese doble sentido Anthony.

-No seas cabrón Jasper – sonrió – y….¿regresaron?

-Metiche – lo regaño el rubio

-Preocupado por mi mejor amigo. Es muy diferente.

-Lo que digas Masen – contesto éste sonriendo - ¿fue una noche de sexo intenso en tu casa? – se la volteo.

Y disfruto de ver como su amigo se ponía rojo. Lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada.

-Se llama hacer el amor, Whitlock. – se defendió- no tengo la culpa de que no lo conozcas.

-Lo conozco

- ¿Y me dirás de que hablaron?

- Sigues de metiche. – se rió- Nada y mucho.

-¿Verdad que Melody es la cosa mas bella y linda? – derrotado de qe su amigo no le hablaría… aun no

-Sí, lo es. Es mi hija – se halago – Se parece mucho a Alice.

- Y a ti. Tiene cosas de los dos.

-Esa idea me encanto. Lo mejor de los dos – susurro en tono soñador.

Por petición de Edward fueron a una cafetería a desayunar, ya que éste aun no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué, Bella no se quedo contigo ni te hizo el desayuno?

-Nosotros utilizamos nuestras horas juntos de diferente manera. – Siguió comiendo Edward – Dilo, quieres grítalo a los cuatro vientos.

-Desayune con mi familia, y es el mejor momento de todos – habló con toda la felicidad que tenia guardada.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirán a Melody?

-A Mel, aun no sabemos. Pero le diremos a sus padres mañana – esta declaración causaron efecto en Edward, ya que se atraganto con el café.

-Eso es muy rápido Jasper

-No lo es, queremos dejar claro todo, y quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hija.

-Ahí, si.. mi hija, mi hija. y antes ni me creías que era tuya.

-Aprendí de mis errores. Y ahora, se que es lo mejor que me ha pasado,

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran sus padres?

-No lo sé. No creo que muy bien, pero tendrán que ver que no fue porque yo no lo quisiera.

-Con ese tono, pareces culparla a ella.

-Nada que ver. Culpo a nuestros miedos – aclaro el violinista.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Tan emocionado lo saco. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella la que le hablara. Pero esa decayó cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

*_María*_

-¿Sí?- contesto cansado.

_-¿En dónde te metes?-_ recrimino la mexicana – _Te he estado buscando desde ayer, y no apareces._

Jasper tenía el celular apagado desde que entro a la mansión de Alice, hasta que entro en la cafetería.

-He estado ocupado María. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

_-Recordarte que hoy a las 6pm es la conferencia de prensa para la presentación de nuestra escuela de música_. – contesto del otro lado de la bocina

-¿Por qué lo adelantaste? – pregunto este molesto.

_-Se iba a atrasar para que lo presentáramos como los señores Whitlock. Pero como no lo quisiste. _

-María…- dijo Jasper en tono de advertencia.

-_Cálmate. Te espero a las 4 en mi casa, para organizar todo. Te envíe la informacional tu correo. Hasta en la tarde_ – Y colgó la mujer

Respiro frustrado. La estupida rueda de prensa. Se le había olvidado. Lo menciono su ex días atrás, pero no le presto atención.

También estaba de que al parecer tenia todo bien controlado. Él había pensado que ya estaba fuera de la creación de la escuela.

-¿Jasper? –Preguntó el cobrizo -¿Qué paso?

-Tengo rueda de prensa a las 6 – observo que su amigo lo miraba con cara de interrogación – La escuela de música.

-¿Aun esta dentro del proyecto?

-Eso parece – contesto pensativo

-María trama algo. Y no creo que sea algo bueno.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso.- contesto Jasper, conociendo a María Herrera muy bien.

El pianista dejo a su amigo en su casa para que pudiera preparare para ir a la casa su ex-prometida. Y leer sobre su escuela.

Al abrí su bandeja de correo verifico lo que María había dicho. Le mando todo.

Se encontraba las instalaciones. Y eran más de 1, lo que el había planeado.

Se encontraban también nombres de maestros. Y maestros de piano, batería, trompetas… de todos. No solo de cuerda como él lo tenía pensado.

Se contaba hasta con becas para estudiar.

"_Stings and magic"_ era mucho más de lo planificado.

¿Desde cuando María lo tenia organizado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

Eran las 3 con 50 minutos cuando Jasper llego a la gran mansión de los Herrera.

¿Tenia siempre involucrarse con alguien adinerado?

-Señor Whitlock, la señorita lo esta esperando en el estudio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba esa casa. Pero aun así sabía como llegar al lugar indicado.

Al contrario que la casa de Alice, esta tenía un tono lúgubre.

-Adelante- contesto una voz al tocar la puerta.

-Hola María.

-Jasper – respondió – espero que hayas leído el informe que te he mandado.

-Sí lo leí.

- Perfecto.

En ese momento entro Ricardo o mejor conocido como Richart Herrera, padre de María.

-Jasper, buenas tardes – le dio la mano- María, nena – besos a su hija – Comencemos con los preparativos para esta tarde.

Eran las 6:40 y estaba por terminar la conferencia. Donde se respondió todo sobre "Music & magic" –sí, se había cambiado el nombre – Y se sentía muy estresado.

-Sólo se responderá 1 pregunta más.

-¿Cuándo se casaran? – para las lectoras de esta historia sabrán quien pregunto. Y si no es así se los diré: Jessica Stanley.

- Ya estamos casados. Nos casamos hace dos semanas, sin mucha gente. Sólo familia.

María, enseño su dedo donde se encontraba un lindo anillo, no un anillo de compromiso, sino un anillo de matrimonio.

-Gracias, esto es todo. Hasta después – se despidió Richy. Parándose y dándole el paso a su hija y su "yerno"

-¿Por qué has hecho esto María? – trato de no gritar. - ¿Por qué has mentido así?

- No he mentido. Oficialmente estamos casados. – resonó ella con calma.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

María camino hasta el estudio haciendo que Jasper la siguiera. Por si alguien se preguntaba, el señor se quedo en la sala ignorando a su hija.

-Aquí tienes – le tendió una hoja.

Era una hora de matrimonio. Y estafa firmada por él.

Edward tenia razón, esa mujer tenia planeado algo. Y no era nada bueno.

Metió esos papeles mientras firmaba los documentos de las escuelas.

Había sido un idiota ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

***…***…***…***….***…***…***…***…

**Waaaaaaaaa termino!**

**Y quedo muy emocionante verdad? Soy mala muy ala. Pero q es la vida sin un poco de drama?**

**Si consigo 7 rr subire nuevo capi el viernes, sino. Hasta el proximo miércoles (lo se es martes pero necesitaba subirlo jajajaja)**

**Las quiero. Y por eso les dejare un adelantito **

_**- Alice, ella no se interpondrá entre nosotros!**_

_**- No, no lo hará. No abra un nosotros**_

**Ya me voy. Por favor comentarios **


	12. El cielo se rompe

**Sí, aun existo!  
>pido perdón por tardar, y más porque el capitulo de hoy no esta completo. Es la mitad.<strong>

**Pero he tenido un trimestre muy pesado. No podía estar escribiendo, lo lamento. Y saben qué es lo peor?**

**Que reprobé:( así que valió todo mi sacrificio.**

**Les dejo este pequeño capi. Espero no tardar mucho. Faltaran 3 capis y medio para terminar. Bueno, 2 y el epilogo. Y la mitad de este jajajajaja.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Canciones: MAROON 5, "ONE MORE NIGHT" **

**PXNDX "3+1", "31 de febrero", "Abigail" **

**La música es la taquigrafía de la emoción.**

León Tolstoy (escritor ruso:1828-1910)

**Quien canta, sus males espanta**.

Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (escritor español:1547-1616)

**El cielo se rompe **

*****…***…***…***…***…**

-No le gustan las fresas – estaba súper emocionada Melody contándole al pianista – y también tiene el cabello como el mío.

-Y también los ojos azules – comento.

-Sí, sí, también como los míos.

-¿Te gusta? – obviamente no se refería físicamente

-Sí, él es muy bueno – contesto la niña feliz.

-Sí, muy bueno… ahora sube a dormir – la mando su mamá.

Sin reproches, a la pequeña les dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos y se subió a descansar.

-Ha quedado fascinada – comentó Edward.

-Mas que eso. Cuando le diga que es su padre, será su superhéroe – Pero dijera lo que dijera. Alice también se encontraba tan fascinada como su hija.

-¿Y con eso he quedado perdonado?

-No, No tenías que haber hecho eso. Debiste de haber hablado conmigo antes de traerlo a mi casa.

"Y luego dejar a mi bebé sola con él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera su padre o ella gritara?... – a pesar de que estaba calmada y hasta divertid al reclamarle a su amigo, Alice se altero al pensar en su hija corriendo peligro."

-Te prometo una cosa. Jamás haré nada que lastime o le haga daño a Melody – juro el pianista – Conozco a Jasper. Además estaba un 99.9% seguro de que era su padre. Y aunque no hubiera sido, estoy el 1000% seguro de que no le haría nada a la niña.

-¿Cómo sabías que era su hija? – creyó en sus palabras. Pero ahora quería información.

-Conozco a Jasper Whitlock desde hace 4 años. Se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Así como yo el de él. Por ese motivo, sé sus gustos, disgustos, lo que ama, lo que odia y cosas por el estilo. También conozco a su familia, a Nany y a sus padres, por fotos.

"Esa es una por lo que sospeche. No me negaras que Melody se parece a él – Alice río y concordó con Edward – bueno yo te diré que se parece mas a Elizabeth, la ma…

-La mamá de Jasper- termino ella.

-Exacto. Y también que ambos tienen los mismos gustos.

-sí, ya me dí cuenta – se río un poco.

-Tiene cosas tuyas, también. Pero es a él a quien más se parece. Por ejemplo, su afición a la música clásica y el violín.

-Eso fue por que yo le enseñe y le hice que escuchara.

-Tal vez tú se la ponías. Pero es la sangre Whitlock su amor por esta rama del arte.

"También lo supe, porque sabía de ti. –Alice lo miro interrogante- Como su mejor amigo, sé cada, o casi cada detalle de lo que paso contigo. De cómo se sintió cuando desapareciste. De cómo trato de buscarte. Y sobre todo, de que a pesar de tanto tiempo y a pesar de que estuvo con alguien más todavía siente algo por ti. Fuiste… eres su gran amor real y eso nunca cambia, ni se olvida. Eso nunca se deja de sentir."

La princesa del pop no quiso agregar ningún comentario. Ella estaba toda… contrariada. Sentía que su obsesión con Jasper, aun estaba y que se sentía feliz con él cerca. Pero aun no podía decir que… lo sabía, lo admitía. También lo amaba pero le daba miedo aceptar que el violinista también sintiera lo mismo.

Así que por ese motivo cambiaron de tema y hablaron de banalidades.

Y otra vez regresamos a las llamadas incomodas… o llamadas que no ponen en suspenso. Esta era de Rosalie.

-¿Sí?

_-¿Tienes televisión cerca de ti?_ – el contesto con un murmullo – _préndela en los paparazzi. Pero date prisa._

Edward obedeció a su hermana y a prendió. En la pantalla se encontraba una imagen de la conferencia de Jasper, pero se encontraba sin audio. En vez se escuchaban las voces de las periodistas.

-_sí, creo que es la mejor forma de hacere publicidad a la escuela._

_-El matrimonio Whitlock sabe como llevar a la prensa._

¿Matrimonio?

Esa sencilla palabra resonaba en 3 cabezas. Rosalie, Edward y con mucho miedo y dolor, en Alice.

-¿Cuál matrimonio, Rosalie?

-Tu estupido amigo se caso con María.

En la pantalla mostraron la sortija de la mexicana y desapareció la imagen.

-Estas de broma

-_Ojala que fuera eso-_ lo deseo.

Cuando pudo salir del shok, Alice dio un sollozo haciendo que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de con quien estaba, y con quien habia visto esa información.

-Hablamos depuse Rosse- y colgo sin esperar respuesta, y apartando el celular lejos de él- ¿Alice?

La aludida volteo y trato de controlar todas sus emocioness. Al sentir que no podía, con voz quebrda pidió.

-Nos vemos mañana… por favor- lo cual se traduce en "Vete, quiero estar sola"

-Alice, yo…

-Edward por favor – y ya no pudo desobedecer.

-Me llamas si pasa cualquier cosa.

-Gracias – susurro ella, y se hizo bolita en el sillón, mientras él caminaba lo mas rápido que pudo a su coche y arranco.

Si Rosalie lo había llamado a él, eso quería decir que Jasper no contestaba. Así que no perdería el tiempo llamándole.

A pocas calles de llegar a la mansión Herrera reconoció el automóvil de su amigo. Se estaciono y se acerco.

Jasper hablaba por teléfono y se encontraba tan concentrado que no se dio cuanta que Edward había llegado hasta que le toco la ventanilla.

-No me importa Peter, aunque salga en millones, quiero que te deshagas de ese maldito papel para mañana – cayo a la contestación del teléfono – lo más pronto que puedas entonces – y sin decir más colgó.

-¿frustrado? – pregunto Edward cuando termino la llamada. Jasper tenia el cabello despeinado, y la cara tensa, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Sí parecía frustrado, pero más que nada…

-Encabronado, enojado – sí, así lo vio Edward – No puede ser Edward, No puede ser. Nunca pensé que se rebajaría tanto para que me quedara a su lado. Ese fue un juego muy sucio.

-Sabes como es ella Jasper, aunque debo admitir que yo tampoco lo esperaba.

-Nadie se lo esperaba. Puta madre.

-Tranquilízate hombre. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

El violinista suspiro, y volvió a pasarse su mano por su cara por enésima vez.

-¿Dónde quieres que empiece? – Trato de contar – Sin mucho rollo. Me entrego media centena de papeles. No bromeo. Eran 50 malditas hojas.

"Eran los oficios de la escuela, y sus instalaciones. Todas contenian lo mismo sólo cambiaban el nombre de las unidades. Eran dos originales y 3 copias por cada institución casi. Reglamento y reparticiones de los derechos de la escuela.

Siempre el mismo, 40% María, 40% Yo, y 20% su padre."

"Si me retiraba, la escuela se quedaría con ellos. Me 'comprarían' mi parte. Que para algún incremento, o modificación tendría que hablarlo con ellos. Todo Edward, todo era igual. Me pase leyendo y releyendo los primeros 30 malditos papeles. Después ya no podía, mi vista se canso. Mi mano igual. Y María me comenzó apurar ya que se hacía tarde para la conferencia"

Jasper siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con su entorno. Exceptuando a Alice. Y eso explicaba porque había caído en la trampa de la mexicana.

- Ya sin leer firmaste los demás papeles, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, ya no leí, me encargue de firmar en donde se requería. Fui un idiota.

-Lo fuiste amigo – concordó Edward – y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?

-Destruir ese matrimonio. Eliminar los papeles. No Quiero estar casado con esa… mujer.

-¿y Alice?

- Hablare con ella. No me queda más.

***…***...***…***…***

**Bueno es todo. Espero que les guste. Espero que me sigan apoyando y me esperen porfavor.**

**Estoy medio deprimida. Por mi calificación, y nos han dicho que mi abuelo le quedan los días contados de vida. Es muy feo.**

**Espero no tardar tanto y terminar este finc.**

**Gracias.**

**Las quiero**

**Alilu Kuran Hale**


	13. Luz

**Hola! Regresé. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta este capitulo.**

**Las canciones de este capitulo són:**

**Adele - Someone Like You**

**Ellie Goulding - Lights**

**_La música es más que una mujer, porque de la mujer te podes divorciar, pero de la música no. Una vez que te casas, es tu amor eterno, para toda la vida y te vas a la tumba con ella encima_. (Ástor Piazzolla)**

**_La música es una de las cosas que puede salvar al mundo, porque un hombre que busca y encuentra y se solaza horas y días y años y años luz, a través de generaciones, con la belleza, ¿qué otra cosa puede querer que un mundo mejor? (_Atahualpa Yupanqui)**

**** LUZ ****

¿Cuántas veces podrías llorar por alguien? ¿Cuántas veces podrías sentirte decepcionada de alguien? ¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño soportar tanto dolor? Y la pregunta de muchas personas ¿Cómo alguien podía caer dos veces con la misma piedra?

La princesa del pop se quedo dormida alrededor de las 3 de la mañana a causa del cansancio de sus ojos rojos y llorosos y del dolor de su corazón. Durmió alrededor de 5 horas, pero no descanso, sus sueños no la dejaban.

Pesadillas es como se tenían que llamar aquellas imágenes que rondaban su cabeza. Protagonizados por Jasper y María Whitlock, y la peor de todos fue cuando este matrimonio quería robarle as su razón de vida; a Melody.

-Mami… Despierta mami- susurraba la pequeña niña de ojos azules – mami tengo hambre.

La cantante apenas y abrió los ojos, y al ver a su hija la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó con ella, dándole muchos besos en toda su cara. La pequeña como se había acostumbrado a su férula podía moverse con facilidad.

-Mami…mami… para… para – se quejaba su hija mientras se retorcía de la risa.

-¿Qué paso mi amor? – abrazando aun Melody y recostada en la cama preguntó Alice.

-Tengo hambre, mami.

-Vamos a prepararte el desayuno – dijo Alice parándose - ¿Qué quieres esta mañana?

-Waffles con miel – festejo Melody caminando junto a su madre hacia la cocina.

Alice Brandon trato de no pensar cosas referentes al violinista y se distrajo con su hija y el desayuno. Al terminar decidieron ver una película en la planta baja. Alejándose de el mundo la cantante disfrutaba viendo caricaturas con su pequeña creación. Su luz, su fuerza. Su hija. Esta hermosa personita que hacia que su vida tuviera sentido. Que no le doliera tanto lo que había a su alrededor.

Era pasado medio día cuando el ruido de la puerta las regreso al mundo.

-Jasper- fue lo primero que grito Melody parándose de la cama de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Mel, espera – también Alice.

La cantante no sabía que hacer, había olvidado que ese día iría Jasper para ver a la niña. Al llegar a la puerta aparto a su hija y abrió.

Para la buena suerte de Alice, y mala de Mel, se trataba de Esme.

-Abuela – saludo efusivamente la pequeña.

-Mi nena hermosa- respondió casi con la misma alegría.

-¿Mamá, qué haces aquí? – pregunto para que olvidara el nombre que la niña había gritado.

-Te vine a ayudar con la cena – contesto dándole un abrazo – No eres muy buena con los grandes festines amor.

Le había comentado a sus padres que tenía que darles un aviso importante, y también menciono que habría invitados.

Le había avisado a Emmett, él tenia que estar presente, y con él Rose. También imaginaba que con Jasper vendrían Edward y Bella. Por lo tanto estaría mucha gente en su mansión.

Esme no la interrogo, estaba un poco confundida, cuando su hija la había llamado para avisarle de la cena, se escuchaba muy contenta, por esa razón había ido con mucho entusiasmo, pero en esos momentos no se mostraba contenta, de echo se veía triste aunque lo trataba de ocultar.

También su nieta estaba diferente, ella si expresaba la alegría que pensaba que tenía su hija. Parecía que la niña le quería dar la razón de su día feliz, pero su madre la interrumpía cada vez que parecía hablar.

Tanto Alice como Melody ayudaron a la "chef" con la cena, cortaron y picarón la verdura, -Mel sólo ayudo a lavar y colocarlas en los recipientes- para tener casi todo preparado.

-Ya, basta de cortar. Ve a arreglarte – La señora Brandon le ordeno a su hija – No creo que quieras quedarte en pijama en la cena.

-Sí, sí, yo sí quiero – grito la niña.

- Pero ¿podrás con lo demás? – pregunto Alice a su madre.

- Me ofendes Alice Brandon con esas palabras. Por supuesto que puedo con esto. Hasta podría su aumentaras a 10 personas más.

- Te creo mamá – y salió para hacer lo que le mandaban.

Primero entro al cuarto de su hija para buscarle ropa.

-Quiero el vestido azul mamá, el de princesas mami, el de princesas – grito Mel corriendo hacia su armario y buscando ella misma su vestido.

Al terminar de buscar la ropa de la niña se la llevaron al cuarto de la cantante. Esta noche se arreglarían juntas.

Jugaron un rato en el agua hasta que comenzó a salir fría.

Sí, lo que intentaba la cantante era olvidar la razón de la cena, olvidar lo que tenía a su hija tan feliz, olvidar porque en esos momentos se sentía débil, olvidar que… Jasper le había mentido y se había casado.

Cuando bajaron el comedor ya estaba preparado la cena estaba en el horno y su madre salía del cuanto de invitados bañada y arreglada.

-¿Eres la mujer maravilla, mamá? ¿O tienes súper velocidad? - pregunto Alice impresionada.

-Tengo una hija y nieta que tardan siglos en arreglarse. Aunque también soy la mujer maravilla.

-Lo eres mamá.

-Abuelita, yo quiero pudín.

-Hasta que cenes Melody.

-¿No me lo puedo comer ahorita y después ceno?

-No, tienes que cenar primero.

-Y si me acabo todo, me darás mucho pudín?

-Te daré todo el que quieras, pero tienes que terminar todas las verduras.

-Yo no quiero comer verduras – Protesto, pero no fue Melody, sino Emmett que llegaba con su novia.

-No empieces Emmett, tienes que darle un buen ejemplo a tu sobrina – lo regaño.

-Sí, tía

-Hola Rosalie, que linda te ves esta noche. Bueno todas las noches - halago Esme.

- Muchas gracias, Usted igual esta radiante.

-¿Yo también estoy brillante? – pregunto la niña.

-Claro que sí preciosa, estás brillante, radiante, deslumbrante. Estás muy hermosa.

-Pero yo soy más guapo que todos ustedes- Entro Emmett a la conversación.

-No es cierto, Yo estoy más guapa – Dijo la pequeña.

-No, soy yo

-No es cierto tío oso, soy yo.

-Soy Yo

-No, Yo

-Yo

-Yo…

-¿Cómo estás? – Alice no se había percatado de que Rose se había acercado a ella.

-Bien – contesto secamente.

-Dime la verdad, Alice… Yo… - trato de defenderse, sabía que por su llamada Alice había visto la boda de Jasper, y se sentía culpable.

-Estoy Bien Rosalie, no te preocupes – la princesa del pop lo dijo con un tono que no admitía represalias.

Pero aun así le dio un abrazo para después se ir a terminar la pelea de los niños chiquitos de la familia.

Se encontraban en la sala platicando de cosas de la gira. Cuando llego una llamada a Rosalie.

Cuando regreso venia más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Qué ha pasado Rose?

-Edward no contesta – susurro.

-Ha de estar con Bella – Respondió Emmett quitándole importancia.

-Es Bella la que me ha llamado, no contesta. – Miro a Alice – Ni tampoco Jasper.

Alice se puso tiesa con esas palabras.

Podía ser que Jasper no contestar porque se encontraba disfrutando de su luna de mien con su… esposa. Pero no pudo hace su comentario sarcástico por que Rosalie le respondió que su hermano y Jasper estaban juntos desde la noche pasada.

- ¿Quién es Jasper?

-El chico del violín – respondió Melody que salio corriendo del cuarto de películas al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

-¿Qué chico del violín? – Pregunto Emmett

-El amigo de Edward - contesto Rose, al ver la cara de miedo de Alice

-Sé mas especifica Amor… - pero ya no pudo hablar porque su celular sonó… el celular de trabajo.

Se retiro para atender la llamada.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien cómo es que mi pequeña conoce a un chico del violín – Hablo Esme extendiendo los brazos a su nieta pata sentarla en sus piernas.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir un momento? – La voz de Emmett daba miedo, Su cara estaba seria: con la mirada fría y fija y los labios rectos.

La cantante y represéntate entraron a lo que es el estudio.

-¿Qué pasó Emmett?

-¿Quién es el padre de Melody? – soltó de repente

-Yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – tartamudeo

-CONTESTAME

- NO ME GRITES, NO ES NADIE.

- ¿QUIÉN ES?

- ¿POR QUÉ TE INTERESA SABER AHORA?

-¿Es Gigandet? – Esta vez bajo la voz, pero dijo el nombre entre dientes como si fuera una maldición.

-¿Qué? – la cantante se había quedado en shock

-¿Lo es?

-¿Por supuesto que no, donde sacaste esas tonterías?

-Me acaba de llamar Stanley para pedir una exclusiva para confirmar que Gigandet es el padre de la niña. Él ya lo dijo.

La cantante se encontraba todavía en shock. Eso no se lo iba a permitir.

-Necesitamos pararle la boca – dijo Emmett

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo?

-Sólo déjame darle unos buenos golpes, y veras que estará calladito.

- No, Emmett. Puede que nos demande – razono Alice.

-No pude quedarse como si nada.

-Y no lo hará… - La cantante buscaba la forma de callar al guitarrista acosador sin verse implicada en más chismes – Préstame tu celular.

-¿A quien le hablaras?

-A él.

-Eso sí que no…

-Préstamelo. Tengo una idea.

Sin estar muy convencido se lo dio.

-_¿Qué pasó Emmett? -_ gruño James del otro lado del teléfono.

-No soy Emmett – fue sorprendente lo dulce que salio la voz de Alice.

_-Alice, hermosa, es un placer escuchar tu voz. ¿Y dime, además alegrarte la noche, en que te puedo servir?_

- Yo… ah… quería hablar contigo – tal vez la profesión de Allie estaba un poco errada, era una excelente actriz. Actuar como una adolescente nerviosa, y hasta tartamudear.

_- Estamos hablando nena_ – respondió este alzando su ego.

-En persona – esta vez si le costo fingir la voz mientras rodaba los ojos - ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

_-Claro que sí, paso a recogerte a las 7 en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?_

-No, nos vemos en el estudió.

_- Pero…, esta bien, en el estudió a las 7 te pones hermosa. Será una noche que no olvidaras._

- Una noche muy esperada. Nos vemos mañana James – Y colgó antes de que contestara.

-¿Eso es lo que buscabas, una cita con él? – preguntó Emmett cuando le devolvió el teléfono – Claro… es un excelente plan.

-Lo es Emmy, habla con Cayo, necesito una nueva orden. Para que no hable nada, y no me acose. Se saldrá también de la banda, así que hay que buscar a otro guitarrista.

-Eso es que más he deseado desde que comenzó la gira. Ya sueño con partirle la cara.

-Haremos las cosas bien. Así que no lo puedes golpear.

-Eres una aburrida Alice.

-Mamá, MAMÁ – escucharon los gritos de Mel y salieron del estudio.

Al entrar a la sala encontraron a Carlisle cargando a Mel y abrazando a su mujer. Los tres veían la divertida escena donde Rosalie regañaba a un Edward cansado- se notaban sus ojeras- y a un Jasper que no se sabía si prestaba atención. Te había colocado unos lentes.

-Rosalie, basta. Estuvimos ocupados toda la noche, no hemos dormido nada, y los celulares no tienen batería.- se defendía su hermano

-Hay teléfonos públicos, para comunicarse.

-Rose, por favor – pidió Jasper que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado la cantante y su primo.

-No te enojes osita, ven te doy un abrazote – fue Emmett a calmar a su novia.

En el momento que Rose se alejo Ed fue a saludar a los señores Brandon, y Mel salio de los brazos de su abuelo para correr a los de el violinista.

-Jasper, Jasper, viniste – dijo ella abrazándolo.

Alice volvió a tener un nudo en la garganta, esa imagen derrumbaba todo sus muros.

-Te dije que vendría mi pequeña – respondiendo el abrazo.

Tanto Esme como Carlisle estaban impactados, su nena no era muy abierta con las demás personas, por esa razón se acercaron a presentarse.

- Mucho gusto, Soy Carlisle Brandon, y ella es mi esposa Esme. - Le tendió la mano

-Un placer, Soy Jasper Whitlock - correspondió el saludo.

- ¿Jasper Whitlock, el violinista? ¿Quién se acaba de casar? – Por sorprendente que parezca, el doctor Carlisle Brandon era muy… le gustaba saber lo que pasaba en el mundo. – Lo comentaban las enfermeras – se defendió ante las miradas de las mujeres.

-¿Te casaste? – fue su hija quien le pregunto al violinista.

-No pequeña, fue un malentendido.

-¿Mal entendido? –pregunto Rosalie.

- Sí Rose, por esa razón estuvimos despiertos toda la noche.

Alice ahogo un grito, pero Mel no. Le había quitado los lentes oscuros a Jasper. Los lentes que tapaban su ojo morado e hinchado.

La princesa del pop por fin le presto atención a ojiazul; Jasper tenia rasguños en el cuello, su mejilla se encontraba un poco roja, y un poco inflamada. Y la esquina de su labio tenia una pequeña abertura. Y sus manos… las manos que cargaban a su hija tenían más rasguños que todos lo que se había dado la niña en toda su vida.

Carlisle, dejo a lado su momento de chismes y se convirtió en el gran doctor que es. Quito a la niña de sus brazos y le examino el ojo.

-¿Has ido a que te revisen el ojo? – pregunto.

-No, tenía que venir primero para…

-Eres un tonto ¿cómo puedes venir en ese estado? – le grito Alice – en primera, porque, es tu salud, la debes de cuidar. Y en segunda; ve como tienes a mi hija. La asustaste.

Y tenía razón, la niña estaba asustada y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-No mi amor, no llores, estoy bien – Jasper trato de consolarla pero Carlisle no lo dejo.

-Primero vamos a curarte, para que ella vea que esta bien – y lo llevo al estudio para que no viera la niña – Alice pásame el botiquín.

Fue al baño por lo que le pidió su padre, estaba temblando. No sabía que hacer. ¿Un malentendido? Eso fue su matrimonio según sus palabras. ¿Pero y si le volvía a mentir? Podía ser una excusa para poder estar con Mel… y con ella. Al decir que con María no tenía nada, casi había caído… no podía creerle.

- No hay nadie que nos pueda escuchar, ahora si estamos sólo, doctor y paciente. ¿Me dirás cómo fue que te has hecho estas heridas?

- ¿Ha escuchado el dicho que dice: "No hagas enojar a una mujer obsesionada"?

- Lo había escuchado con "una mujer enamorada"

-En este caso es obsesionada. Y la hice enojar, y eso fue lo que resulto de su enojo.

-¿Con qué te hiciste lo del ojo? - pregunto Carlisle, viendo también el cuello y las manos. – Estos parecen rasguños, así que creo que son de uñas. ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde tengas alguna lesión?

-La costilla – contesto – Y lo del ojo… no lo sé, me aventó muchas cosas, no sé cual de todo fue lo que me dio.

-¿Es verdad?

- Sí, no miento.

- Sí, una mujer muy enojada.

-Demasiado – en eso entro Alice con el botiquín.

-Ahora ve por hielo, hija.

La cantante obedeció, cuando llego a la cocina, solo estaba los hermanos y su primo. Se callaron cuando la vieron entrar.

-¿Y mi madre y Mel?

-Están en el cuarto de la niña. La esta tranquilizando – le contesto Rosalie.

No pidió más explicaciones y salio con el paquete de hielo en la mano. Al entrar al estudio se quedo halada. Jasper estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Era exquisitamente sexy.

Él seguía teniendo el poder de ponerla caliente sólo con mirarlo. Su cuerpo parecía haber mejorado desde aquella noche.

-Yo… lo siento.

-No te preocupes – dijo Jasper ganándole la palabra al doctor… este sí iba recriminar a su hija.

-Yo me retiro – tartamudeo mientras colocaba el hielo en el escritorio.

-No! – grito Jazz – No quiero estar sólo con el doctor.

-¿Tan mal te trato Jasper? - bromeo el señor Brandon.

-No es eso Doc. Sólo que me dan miedo los hospitales y los doctores.

-Pero, te acabas de quedar sólo con mi padre mientras fui por las cosas – reprocho la chica.

-Pero sabía que regresarías. Y si ahora te sales, me dejaras sólo con el Doctor… y no quiero. – A pesar de que tenia lastimada la cara. Ese puchero hacia debilitar a cualquiera.

-¿Papá?

-como quieras Alice, él es el paciente, y él puede decidir. Yo no me opongo.

Y no sé oponía, en esos minutos a solas con el violinista comprendió el motivo de aquella cena, y por fin supo la respuesta que buscaba desde hace años. La procedencia de Melody.

No los culpaba, No culpaba a su hija por no hablar del hombre que la embarazo.

Ahora se preguntaba que es lo que pasaba con ellos.

Esa mañana se suponía que él estaba casado.

Esta herido, y por sus pocos comentarios por su "esposa". Quería saber que pasaba, no quería que su hija sufriera. Pero sabía que ellos tenias que hablar primero. Después se encargaría de Jasper Whitlock.

Medía hora después, cuando reviso todas sus heridas, rasguños y golpes. Después de colocarle el medicamento y hacer que bajara un poco la hinchazón del ojo se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tienen que hablar. No pierdan más el tiempo – y salio.

La pareja se quedó cayados unos minutos.

-Tiene razón. Te debo una explicación.

*****…***…*****

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos.**

**Amm, les cuento. Mi abuelo falleció el 15 de agosto, no resistió más. Pero sabemos que esta en un lugar mejor, sin dolor ni preocupaciones.**

**También, logre pasar mi materia y ahora estoy en un trimestre nuevo lleno de estrés jajajajja, pero bien.**

**De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo. Las adoro.**


	14. Planes, Planes y mas aviones

**Regresé!**

**Personajes de S.M, la historia es mía. Beteado por mi increíble amiga y fabulosa escritora Romy92. **

Canciones: Pxndx _So violento so macabro_ y _Buenas noches don David_, Ricardo Arjona

_**Pues la música es algo maravilloso en la vida. Mi madre siempre decía que la música amansa las fieras y que las letras de muchas canciones pueden ser tan significativas para el ser humano que incluso nos pueden ayudar a aclarar muchos sentimientos. (Pídeme lo que quieras, Megan Maxwell)**_

***Planes, planes y más planes***

-No, padre, no puedo dejar que se vaya así como así.

-Ya no puedes hacer más, mi princesa

-Las escuelas…

-Se ha deslindado de todo, nos dejó su parte. No puedes hacer nada.

-Sí puedo, papá, él será mío.

-María, te casaste con él y logró eliminar ese matrimonio. – El señor Herrera suspiró, cansado. – Te ha puesto orden de restricción. Tienes prohibido acercarte a él.

La chelista volvió a aventar el primer objeto que encontró. El señor Herrera no hizo nada más que tratar de cubrirse. Así había criado a su hija, y ahora sufría las consecuencias de su malcriada educación.

Estando en el estudio de la mansión de la familia, el señor Herrera sentado detrás del escritorio y ella aún parada paseando por toda la habitación, la mexicana buscaba maneras de retenerlo.

-Debe de haber algo para hacer que esté junto a mí.

-¿Amenazarás su vida? – preguntó Richard a su hija.

-No estaría conmigo aún si amenazara su vida; necesita algo más fuerte, una iniciativa más grande.

-¿Su abuela? –

-Sí, eso podría ser.- Murmuró pensando en cómo volver a atrapar a Jasper. – Hasta que esa vieja servirá para algo.

***…***…***…***

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada.

-Pero lo quiero hacer. No quiero que me malinterpretes.

- No, Jasper, es tu vida puedes hacer lo qu….

Los labios del violinista la callaron. Y los traicioneros sentidos, y el traicionero cuerpo de la pequeña cantante se aferraron a él. Sus brazos fueron a su cuello y cabello, su pecho se pego al de él, y se paró de puntas para que él no se agachara mucho.

Volver a tocar esos labios, ese cuerpo: era el paraíso. No recordaba la ultima vez se que se había sentido tan completa. Era todo lo que ella más deseaba. A un hombre fuerte, un hombre inteligente, un hombre con un propósito para vivir… un hombre que la llevara al cielo con un beso. Un solo hombre es lo que ella deseaba. Ese hombre era el que ella quería para ser feliz.

-Es nuestra vida, Alice –dijo él al separarse. –Mi vida es tuya, todo yo soy tuyo. Te perdí, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir?

-Estás casado –quiso argumentar ella.

-No lo estoy, por ello llegué tarde –a pesar de que sólo hablaban, Jasper no la soltó ni ella hizo el intento de separarse de su violinista.

-¿Te divorciaste?

-No, porque nunca estuve casado. ¿Me escucharás de una vez, y así podré explicarte o quieres seguir pensando que estuve casado? –No le dio el tiempo para contestar. –El "matrimonio" no valía, no estuve legalmente casado con ella. Pero aun así debía comprobarlo. Por eso tardé. Y cuando fui con María para notificarle que renunciaba a la escuela, que no quería nada con ella… y a enseñarle de que no estábamos casados… amm… fue que tuve este pequeño incidente de que mi cuerpo chocara con las cosas que aventaba.

-¿Te aventó también un gato? – preguntó ella señalando los rasguños de su cuello.

- Fue una gata… se aventó ella misma a herirme. Pero no importa.

-¿Cómo que no importa? –Gritó la morena. –Te ha lastimado.

-Cariño, no importa, lo que realmente importa es que ya no tengo nada que me ate a ella. En cambio, tengo una hermosa atadura que me une a ti por siempre –susurró lo último y la volvió a besar.

Las manos de Alice comenzaron a pasear por el torso de Jasper, haciendo que él gimiera sobre su boca y que ella respondiera de la misma forma.

El violinista colocó una de sus manos en su espalda baja para pegarla a él y para que sintiera lo que le había provocado su beso. Con la otra mano tomó su cuello para que no se separara.

Ellos sentían que había pasado un año en ese magnífico beso y un siglo de poder estar así juntos. Pero no duró más que un par de minutos.

Interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, y sobre todo por la voz que habló desde el otro lado de esta.

-Mamá, tengo hambre –la hermosa voz de su hija hizo que se separaran regresando al presente.

-Voy, amor –Alice trató de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, mientras tanto Jasper se ponía su camisa.

Abrió la puerta viendo a su hija muy ansiosa brincando a sus brazos.

-Has tardado mucho – le reprochó la pequeña. - ¿Jasper ya está mejor?

-Sí, princesa, ya estoy mejor – fue él quien contestó. –Ahora dame un abrazo.

La niña hizo lo que su padre le pidió y pasó de los brazos de su madre a los de él. Melody pasó con mucho cuidado sus pequeños dedos por su ojo aun hinchado.

-¿Te duele mucho? – temerosa, alejó de nuevo su mano.

-No, ya no me duele mucho

-Si le das un beso –le susurró su mamá. –se le quitará el dolor.

-¿Estás segura, mami?

-Sí, lo estoy –La niña dejó un tierno beso cerca de su ojo, por su oreja, para así no lastimarlo.

-Ya no duele -festejó Jasper.

Miraba a la cantante con ojos alegres, y dando gracias por aquel pequeño momento con su hija, ese beso que sí era una anestesia para él. Mel, emocionada de que su beso funcionara, lo abrazó fuertemente por su cuello riendo, a lo que se le unieron sus padres.

-Ustedes felices y sonrientes, y mi estomago comiéndose todas mis vísceras del hambre que tengo – Emmett sollozó desde la puerta

-Eres un dramático McCarty –bromeó su prima acercándose a él. –Vamos a comer antes de que toda la familia se desmaye por desnutrición.

La comida fue como siempre una delicia, la razón: la preparó Esme, pero aún así hubo un poco de tensión.

La mayoría de los presentes se habían dado cuenta de la razón de la cena. Sólo dos personas no tenían idea de qué era lo que conllevaba esos momentos: Melody y… Emmett, que disfrutaba devorando la comida de su tía.

La pequeña Melody era la que más feliz se encontraba por tener a toda su familia y a Jasper junto a ella.

El matrimonio Brandon estaba contento al ver a su nieta radiante por la presencia del violinista, y aún más por la forma en la que su hija se desenvolvía alrededor de aquel muchacho. Se podía ver la conexión entre estas tres personas. Casi toda la mesa podía ver esta interacción.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve, muy sutilmente Bella se ofreció para llevar a dormir a la niña.

-Te quiero, abu Carlisle, y a ti Abu Esme –se despidió la pequeña con un beso a cada uno de sus abuelos.

-Y nosotros a ti, mi nena – contestó Carlisle.

-Te quiero, tío Oso -la niña se abrazó a Emmett

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño monstruito -la niña se alejó riendo para acercarse a Edward.

-Que tengas linda noche, Edward.

-A ti no te dijo que te quería -se burló el oso de la familia

-Cállate, Emm –gruñó Edward.

-Sueña con los angelitos – Rosalie se despidió de la niña cuando pasó a su lado.

El violinista se encontraba ansioso desde que la niña comenzó a despedirse, así que cuando tocó su turno él la tomo en sus brazos.

-Que descanses, Jasper –le dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Te quiero -dijo en un susurro… que oyeron todos.

-Y yo princesa, como no te imaginas –le respondió sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran al oírlo. –Duerme rico, sueña bonito.

La pequeña niña bajó de sus brazos, sonriente por el beso que Jasper le había dado, y fue con su madre diciéndole que la amaba.

Cuando Bella y Mel salieron de la vista de todos, el comedor se lleno de tensión. Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en Alice y Jasper, quienes se dieron cuenta de que era el momento de hablar.

Jasper se enderezó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Amm… Este…. Ammm…. Hola –Emmett lo interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ya cenamos y apenas dices hola, creo que te tardaste -dijo teniendo todavía espasmos por la risa.

Esme y Carlisle lo acompañaron con las risas pero más leves, rompiendo así la tensión.

-Coincido con Emm, el saludo llegó muy tarde –habló el patriarca Brandon. Jasper le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Sí, eso parece… sólo que no sé cómo comenzar…

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir. Sólo eso –respondió Esme maternalmente.

-Bueno… Yo… Mel… Ammm….

-Jasper es el padre biológico de Melody y quiere tener tiempo con ella -habló Alice rápido, ayudada por un arranque de adrenalina –Por el tiempo que yo no le dejé estar con su hija.

Segundos después su adrenalina bajó y agachó la cabeza; Jasper tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-No, la culpa no es tuya.

-¿QUE ESTE TIPO ES EL PADRE DE MI PEQUEÑA? –Gritó Emmett. Él no se había percatado del parecido que había entre ellos.

-Sí, Emmett, lo soy -respondió Jasper seguro de sí mismo.

- ¡TE MATARÉ, MALDITO! -se levantó y se estiró en la mesa para alcanzar a su presa.

-Cálmate, Emmett –Rosalie lo tomó de la pierna pata hacerlo retroceder.

El ojiazul también se había levantado para recibir el golpe que nunca llegó.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando este hijo de puta dejó embarazada a mi hermana y se olvida de ella?

-Emm, hijo, calma.

-Pero tío…

-No hagas dramas –lo volvió a regañar Rose

-Sí, pero… -la miró. - ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! -su novia asintió con la cabeza y miró a los demás que se encontraban en la mesa. – ¡TODOS LOS SABÍAN Y NADIE TUVO LA DECENCIA DE DECIRME!

Alice dirigió su vista a sus padres, quienes se encontraban un poco apenados por las palabras de su sobrino.

-Lo sospechábamos -contestó Carlisle – ¿No te diste cuenta del parecido que hay entre Mel y Jasper?

El gran oso estaba en shock por las palabras de su tío. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Tenía toda la razón, eran muy parecidos.

-Ok –fue lo único que respondió. – ¿Por qué nunca te hiciste cargo de la niña? Ahora vienes como el gran padre queriendo estar con ella, cuando en los primeros años de su vida nunca tuviste la decencia de venir a ver co…

-Eso es culpa mía, Emmett -contestó Alice.

Jasper, quien se encontraba callado aceptando el regaño proporcionado por el manager de la cantante, al escuchar como Alice lo defendía alzó la cara para enfrentarlo.

-No fue culpa de ella –le agregó a la pequeña mujer antes de que protestara. -Ya habíamos hablado de eso, Alice, por favor –le tomó la mano. -No vengo a ser el gran padre. Sólo he venido para que me permitan estar con Mel; para que me dejen ser su padre. Ya no quiero culpar a nadie del pasado. Eso ya quedo atrás y no se puede hacer nada sobre eso. Yo pido un futuro… un presente con ella

-¿Sabes lo que esto puede provocar en mi nieta? –habló Carlisle

-Por esa razón queremos ir despacio a lo que Melody se refiere –Jasper contestó. – Primero quiero ser su amigo, conocerla y decirle poco a poco, en el momento adecuado, que soy su padre.

-Y sobre el apellido de Mel ¿lo cambiarás? –esta fue la pregunta de Esme.

-Eso me encantaría, y no es por ustedes, sino por el orgullo de llamarla "mi hija" – respondió con una gran sonrisa –Pero no haré nada que Alice no quiera.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la cantante, pero ella la tenía clavada en el violinista.

-Primero quiero que se calmen los medios de comunicación –ahora sí les habló a todos. – Acaban de enterarse de que es mi hija, no quiero aumentar el caos cuando se sepa que es hija de Jasper también. –Y regresó su mirada a él. -Sin contar que saben que te acabas de casar.

-Sí, tú estás casado. ¿Qué jodidos haces aquí reclamando paternidades? –Preguntó el aún molesto primo de la cantante.

-Emmett, ese vocabulario, por favor –lo regañó su tía.

-Eso ya me lo explicó a mí -salió al ataque la pequeña del grupo -No tienes por qué saberlo tú.

Él quedo desconcertado por las palabras de la cantante, y Rosalie se acercó para darle su apoyo.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes con respecto a mi nieta? ¿Cómo se lo dirán? –Carlisle sólo pensaba en el bien de Melody

-Conviviremos, pasaré los días con ella para podernos conocer mejor y dependiendo de cómo nos acoplemos, será el tiempo en el que le diremos lo que yo soy…

Alrededor de medianoche todos comenzaron a retirarse. Bella semidormida en los brazos de su novio, Esme y Carlisle cansados, pero felices de por fin saber quién era el padre de su nieta y la felicidad de su hija…. Y por último, Emmett fue arrastrado por Rosalie, quien prometía una noche muy divertida.

Jasper llegó a su departamento, se desvistió y se metió en las cobijas para descansar después de más cuarenta y ocho horas despierto. Tenía que madrugar, así que prometió llegar temprano para comenzar a conocer a su hija.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó. Somnolienta y enojada, contesto el celular.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Son las tres de la madrugada, idiota –regañó con su voz ronca.

-_Murió._

- ¿Quién murió? -aún se encontraba desorientada.

-_La anciana _– respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Y con esas palabras María se despabiló.

- ¿Cómo que murió? –Gritó al teléfono. - ¿Son tan idiotas que la mataron?

-_No fue nuestra culpa, su edad fue la que acabó con ella._

-¿En donde están?

_-En la carretera._

-¿Siguen con el cuerpo de la vieja?

_-Sí._

- ¡Desháganse del cadáver! Par de idiotas. Y lárguense hacia el norte. No me vuelvan a molestar –colgó y aventó el teléfono. –Maldita vieja, ni para eso sirves –masculló enojada.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Ahora tenía que encontrar otra manera de que Jasper regresara con ella.

-James nunca ha sido muy puntual, Alice –La tranquilizaba Emmett.

-Lo sé, pero… estoy nerviosa.

-Nada va a pasar –dijo Emmett cortante, pues aún se encontraba enojado por las revelaciones de la noche anterior.

-Emm, por favor, no me hagas esto…-pidió Alice al escucharlo enojado.

Los primos se encontraban en el estudio donde habían citado a James. Melody se había quedado en casa con su padre, que llegó muy temprano cumpliendo su palabra.

-Tú iniciaste, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué fui el último en enterarme? –empezó él a vociferar.

-No es mi culpa que fueras el último, yo no le dije a nadie, ellos mismos se dieron cuenta.

-Entiendo a Esme y Carlisle, pero… ¿Edward y Bella? –respiró hondo. –Ellos lo sabían y yo no.

-A ellos se lo dijo Jasper… Bueno, de hecho, fue Edward quien lo descubrió primero y le comentó a Jasper de la existencia de Mel.

-Ahora resulta que Edward es el gran samaritano.

Se quedaron callados al escuchar la puerta abrirse, entrando James muy petulante.

-Preciosa -se acercó a besar a Alice, y observó fijamente a Emmett. –Pensé que estaríamos solos, nena.

-Sí, lo sé, pero necesito que Emmett esté conmigo.

-Buenas tardes, Cambell –saludó secamente Emmett.

-McCarty – dijo James solamente.

Mientras James se sentaba junto a Alice, Emmett le ponía el seguro discretamente a la puerta.

**Lo sé, es mucho tiempo, más de un año, y no tengo perdón, pero quiero que sepan que no abandonaré la historia.**

**Para las que leyeren el capi pasado, se enteraron que mi abuelo estaba en etapa terminal del cáncer, les informo que el día 15 de Agosto del 2012 el falleció, entonces se guardo luto. El pasado 15 de agosto fue el cabo de año, y ya pude hacer lo que deje al guardar luto, que era escribir. **

**Este trimestre no esta tan pesado, así que espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible. Aún falta poco para terminar.**

**Las que regresan a leerme, muchas gracias.**

**Romy: te quiero, gracias por ayudarme, eres la mejor**

**Alilu Kuran**


	15. La Cruda Vida

**Personajes de S. Meyer, historia es de mi autoría. Betado por Romy92.  
>Romy! Te quiero, gracias :* <strong>

Las canciones recomendadas para este capítulo son:

_Por ti volare de _Andrea Bocelli

_To make you feel __my love_ de Adele

_Yo te extrañaré_ de Tercer cielo

_Aurora _de Gloria Trevi

Planetariumde Ai Otsuka o su fandub en español /watch?v=emgEcxdBWBc

_**Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte.**_

**Leonardo Da Vinci**

_**La música es la armonía del cielo y de la tierra.  
><strong>_**Yuel-Ji**

*La cruda Vida*

-Y cuando me quiten esto de mi mano me enseñarás a tocar, ¿verdad?

La pequeña estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala, con la cabeza en las piernas de su padre. Ya era de noche y su mamá había salido con su tío oso.

La niña podía calificar ese día como el mejor de su vida. Se despertó con su mamá junto a ella, y en el desayuno llegó Jasper. Volvieron desayunar juntos y jugaron. En la hora de la comida la hicieron de nuevo los tres y vieron una película. Sólo Jasper, su mamá y ella. Ese día no podía ser mejor.

-Si es lo que tú quieres, te enseñaré a tocar todo lo que quieras. Pero debemos primero saber qué dice el doctor y tu mamá.

-Espero que los dos digan que sí. Me gusta el violín –la niña no quitaba la mirada del rubio, y él tampoco se la quitaba de su hija. - ¿Quién te enseñó a ti a tocar?

-Me enseñó mi padre, y comencé casi a la edad que tú tienes -le respondió él.

Casi nunca hablaba de su padre. El señor que lo procreó y dejó a su madre cuando él tenía doce años, el señor que lo abandonó por otra familia.

Los dos hicieron muecas, él por los problemas ya mencionados, y ella porque no tenía un padre que le enseñara.

-Pero tú me enseñarás a mí, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo haré, y haremos que tu mamá cante mientras tocamos, ¿te parece?

-Sí, sería fabuloso -la pequeña Mel se levantó emocionada. –Mi mami canta muy bonito. ¿Tú cantas bonito?

-Tu madre canta como los ángeles, y no creo que yo cante tan bien como ella.

- ¿Me cantas? – la niña hizo los ojos irresistibles de su madre, y el violinista no pudo más que hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Fue hacia la entrada, tomó su instrumento y comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción que rondaba en su cabeza por esa niña.

_Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras  
>en la sombra y en tres luces todo es negro para mi mirada<br>si tú no estás junto a mí, aquí  
>tú en tu mundo separado del mío por un abismo<br>oye, llámame, yo volaré a tu mundo lejano_

Melody se encontraba emocionada; Jasper le estaba cantando, también tenía una bonita voz, y le cantaba a ella.

_Cuando estás lejana sueño un horizonte  
>falto de palabras y yo sé que<br>siempre estás ahí, ahí, una luna hecha para mí  
>siempre iluminada para mí por mí, por mi, por mi. <em>

_Por ti volaré espera que llegaré mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
>contigo yo viviré. <em>

_Por ti volaré por cielos y mares hasta tu amor abriendo los ojos por ti  
>contigo yo viviré.<em>

La pequeña, emocionada, se acercó a abrazarlo.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! –y le plantó dos besos en la mejilla.

-No, mi amada Mel, gracias a ti por aguantar mi fea voz – dijo él devolviéndole los besos.

-Pero cantas bonito.

El inicio de la canción _The lazy song_ del cantante Bruno Mars salía del celular de Jasper.

-Whitlock al habla.

-Buenas noches, señor Whitlock, habla el comisario Rogelio Mendoza de Killeen.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea, comisario Mendoza?

-Hemos encontrado el cadáver de la señora Lynn Brauner…

***.***.***.***.***.***

**Mientras tanto...**

- Hablaremos de los próximos conciertos –habló Alice. –y de tu participación en ellos

-Así como también de la firma de un papel muy importante para ti –se acercó Emmett abriendo la puerta del cuarto de grabación.

De este cuarto salió Cayo Vulturi, el abogado fiscal de Alice Brandon.

-Esto se pone interesante –James estaba a gusto con eso; en la mente del guitarrista pensaba que cosas buenas le pasarían. - ¿Dime, preciosa, qué es lo que debo de firmar?

-Una orden de restricción y una demanda por difamación –respondió el abogado.

James se paró al escuchar el último comentario cuando se dio cuenta que no era algo bueno.

-¿Por qué? –gritó. –No puedes hacerme esto.

-Y tú no puedes hablar con los paparazzi y decir que mi hija es tuya.

-Te hice un favor. ¿Quién mejor para ser padre de tu hija que yo? –Se acercó a ella. –Soy el más parecido a ella, trabajo contigo y lo más importante: te aceptaré a ti con todo y tu bastardita.

La mano de Alice fue más rápida que los reflejos de James o de los otros dos observadores y se estampó con fuerza en la cara de rubio.

-El único bastardo que conozco eres tú –le reclamó. – Así que quiero que aclares que mi hija no lleva tu sangre, quiero que te salgas de la banda y que te alejes de nosotros.

-No puedes despedirme así sin más –el muy idiota trató de tomarla del brazo.

-Sí, puede, y no trates de tocarla porque te puede ir peor –Emmett se colocó entre ella y él.

-Le aconsejo, señor Gigandet, que mejor firme los documentos y se vaya de la casa –habló muy tranquilamente Cayo.

Emmett tomó a su prima y la acercó a la puerta para poder quitar el seguro al ver que James se acercaba a firmar los papeles.

-Tengo firmado un contrato, y el dinero… –se paró antes de firmar y preguntar, pero Cayo volvió a contestarle.

-Se le pagará su indemnización, así que del dinero no debe preocuparse. Este se depositará en su cuenta como siempre se ha hecho

No muy contento, firmó los papeles que tenía en frente pues sabía que no sería bueno seguir peleando, y menos estando solo.

Sin decir más salió del estudio camino hacia su motocicleta, una Suzuki B-king1300. La trepó, fue a la salida y volvió a detenerse.

Eso no podía quedarse así, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya tan rápido. Tal vez podía sacar provecho antes de que tuviera que dar la aclaración sobre la paternidad de la niña.

En esos momentos observó cómo llegaba un hombre, se metía corriendo al estudio y segundos después salían todos; él rumbo a la cochera junto con Alice y el abogado, y Emmett hacia la casa.

James salió de la casa y se colocó cerca de la entrada para poder ver los carros salir.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al reconocer al recién casado Jasper Whitlock salir de la mansión Brandon.

Tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil vengarse de ellos. Ahora sólo tenía que ponerse en contacto con la nueva señora Whitlock y preguntarle si sabía de la paternidad de su esposo… Ella era mejor que los paparazzi.

Sacó su celular y buscó información; al tenerla programó el GPS de su móvil y arrancó.

La mansión Herrera era más grande de lo que pensaba. Tocó y por el intercomunicador le preguntaron quién era y qué era lo que quería, a lo que respondió que buscaba a la señora María y que era un asunto totalmente confidencial. Al poco rato le abrieron el zaguán y el entró, dejó su preciosa moto en la entrada y cruzó la puerta para encontrarse con la sexy mexicana.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –le preguntó María al recién llegado.

-Sólo aclarar mis dudas –dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. - ¿Qué tan de acuerdo estás con la paternidad de tu esposo?

***.***.***.***.***.***.***

-Mami –la niña le susurró a Alice mientras la arropaba. - ¿Jasper se enojó conmigo porque hice que me cantara?

- No, mi princesa, a él le fascinó cantar para ti –besó la frente de Mel y se acostó a su lado.

- ¿Entonces por qué se fue? –volvió a preguntar la niña por milésima vez

-Tenía que visitar a su abuelita y tenía que ser rápido.

-¿Regresará a verme?

-Sí, amor, él regresará cuando termine –le contestó Alice deseándolo con todo el corazón. -Ahora duerme, que ya es muy tarde.

- ¿Me cantas? -a pesar de que como cada noche Melody tenía en el estéreo la música de Jasper, necesitaba algo más cercano.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

A pesar de que Alice le cantaba a su hija, la canción salía de sus pensamientos hacia Jasper.

**Flash Back**

-No creo que lo deje pasar, Alice –Emmett abrazó a su prima.

-Ni yo, pero por ahora ya nos libramos de él.

-Con su permiso, pero creo que es momento que me retire –los interrumpió el abogado Vulturi.

-Gracias, Cayo.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo. Pensando que James había regresado, los tres se pusieron a la defensiva, hasta que vieron a Jasper entrar.

-Alice, tengo que irme, ve con la niña que está sola en casa –hablaba agitado, por correr.

-¿Ya te vas? –ella se acercó para tomarle la mano. - ¿Regresarás mañana?

-No lo sé, Alice – respiró profundamente. –Hablaron de Texas… encontraron a mi abuela muer... muerta -se le cerró la garganta con esa palabra.

_And there is no one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love_

La cantante se quedó en shock por la noticia. Lo abrazó y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Sí, es hora de que vayas.

Sin decir ni una palabra más salieron del estudio; Emmett le dijo que él iba hacia la casa para ver a Melody, así le daba espacio a la pareja.

El abogado se separó de los dos al llegar al garaje sin que lo notaran.

-Me avisas cuando llegues, y si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió la pequeña morena.

-Está bien –Jasper tomó su rostro con las manos y le dio un profundo beso mostrándole así su necesidad de ella, su desesperación y su tristeza. Se separaron, él subió al coche y salió de la casa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_I could make you happy  
>Make your dreams come true<br>Nothing that I wouldn't do  
>Go to the ends<br>Of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<em>

Cuando miró a su hija, ésta ya se había dormido, por lo que se paró cuidadosamente y salió de la habitación de la niña. Tomó el celular y le habló a su amigo; Edward contestó al tercer timbrazo.

_-¿Qué pasó, princesa?_

-Eso es lo que yo te iba a preguntar –respondió Alice. - ¿Cómo está él?

-_Mal, mi niña_ –suspiró el pianista. _– Todo es un caos, Nany fue encontrada a 67,73 millas de casa. En un lugar donde no debía de estar._

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-_Eso es lo que se está averiguando. Le están haciendo la autopsia para determinar el motivo de la muerte_.

-Ha de estar devastado. Quisiera estar con él en estos momentos.

-_Y él amaría estar junto a ti también. Pero tienes que estar con su hija_. –Volvió a suspirar – _Jasper no querría que lo vieras así._

-No es lo que querrá o no, es que yo debo estar con él.

-_Tranquila, pequeña, yo lo cuidaré por ti._

***.***.***.***.***

Después de colgar con Alice, Edward volvió a entrar a la comisaría donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Emmett se había comunicado con él para informarle lo que había sucedido, y no perdió tiempo para marcarle y verse con él e ir a Texas.

-¿Hablaste con Bella? –murmuró Jasper cuando Edward se sentó junto a él

-No, era Alice –corrigió

-¿Por qué te habló a ti y no a mi? -preguntó un poco irritado. – Olvídalo, estoy sensible, es preferible que te hable a ti.

-Tienes apagado el celular, y trató de no molestarte ni perturbarte.

-Puede que tengas razón.

El oficial Mendoza se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Whitlock, -llegó el oficial junto con otro hombre. –Le presento al doctor Clark Robbinson, él fue quien hizo la autopsia de la señora Brauner.

-Buenas noches, señor Whitlock –saludó el doctor Robbinson. – He venido a explicarle la causa de la muerte de su abuela. Cuando una persona es atacada y hay emociones fuertes, el cerebro deja salir descargas de adrenalina, que hace que el cuerpo esté alerta, que no sienta dolor al momento, y que se acelere mucho el pulso.

-Pero eso es normal ¿Qué es lo que quiere dar a entender, doctor? –preguntó Jasper un poco estresado.

-Sí, eso es normal, el problema es que la señora Brauner era demasiado mayor para poder soportar la taquicardia que sufre una persona, así que su corazón no aguantó, no alcanzo a oxigenarse y sufrió un infarto y muerte cerebral.

Jasper seguía atónito. ¿Cómo su Nany podía morir así?

-Esto nos puede dar una causa de muerte, pero nos deja más dudas. – Comenzó a hablar el oficial Mendoza. – La primera es el lugar donde la encontramos. Estaba en un callejón, pero con las manos en el pecho. Estamos casi seguros de que se trataba de un secuestro, pero al morir la señora Brauner, los secuestradores tuvieron remordimientos y la dejaron en esa posición.

Mostró unas fotos donde estaba Nany recargada en un depósito de basura con las manos en el pecho. La colocaron como si estuviera dormida.

-Señor Whitlock –esta vez lo miró fijamente. – ¿Tiene usted algún enemigo que le quiera hacer daño a usted o a su familia?

-María –Gruño Edward.

-No creo que haga algo como eso –la defendió Jasper.

-Esa mujer está loca, está demente. Te apuesto que ella fue la causante de todo –siguió debatiendo Edward su argumento.

-Pero esto es caer muy bajo, Ed.

-Esa bruja es capaz de lo que sea.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito que me digan a mí lo que está pasando. Que me digan quiénes son las personas que ustedes conocen. Todo. –Habló el oficial Mendoza.

-María Herrera –Jasper le dijo el nombre.

-¿Su esposa? –Tanto Jasper como Edward lo miraron interrogantes. –A mi esposa le gustan los espectáculos.

-Bueno, está bien. Es esa mujer, pero no es mi esposa.

-¿Cómo que no es su esposa?

-Es una larga historia, oficial Mendoza –habló Jasper un poco hastiado

-Me tiene que decir todo, sino estará obstruyendo la justicia y se le detendrá por conspiración.

- ¡ES DE MI ABUELA DE LA QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO! –gritó Jasper desesperado. - ¡DE LA MUJER QUE POR MUCHOS AÑOS FUE MI MADRE, EL ÚNICO FAMILIAR QUE ME QUEDABA CON VIDA, Y VIENE USTED A DECIRME QUE CONSPIRÉ EN SU MUERTE!

Cuando el violinista salió de quicio, su amigo lo tomó por los brazos y lo alejó.

-Lamento que lo haya tomado de esa manera, pero debe de entender que es mi trabajo preguntar todo – se defendió el oficial. – Vamos a un lugar más privado.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^

Habían pasado tres días desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Nany, y por fin les habían dado el cuerpo, pues ya habían terminado de investigar. Y esa misma tarde, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett la enterraron.

Aún no habían atrapado a los secuestradores, pero tenían a María vigilada todo el tiempo.

La mexicana fue a visitarlo para darle sus condolencias, pero fue corrida por Edward y advertida por lo que "había hecho". Desde entonces no se había acercado a él.

I've been alone  
>With you inside my mind<br>And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips  
>A thousand time<br>I sometimes see you pass  
>Outsider my door <p>

La voz de Jasper se escuchaba suavemente. Él se encontraba en su habitación, sufriendo su luto, y no dejaba entrar a nadie más.

I long to see the sunlight  
>In your hair<br>And tell you time and time again  
>How much I care<br>Sometimes I feel my heart  
>Will overflow<p>

_Hello_ fue la primera canción que cantó en su vida, y se la cantó a su Nany en su cumpleaños. Y no hacía más que cantarla. No quería hacer nada más.

Hello  
>I've just got to let you know<br>Cause I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do I wonder what you do<br>Are you somewhere feeling lonely  
>Or is someone living you<br>Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<br>But let me start by saying  
>I love you<p>

Jasper sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Melody, a Alice… pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlas. No quería que lo vieran débil, decaído, frágil.

Los medios de comunicación se enteraron de lo sucedido y también fueron corridos por los hermanos Masen, pidiendo privacidad en esa horrible pérdida. Gracias a eso, el domicilio del violinista se encontraba sin ningún paparazzi.

Y lograron traer a Alice con su hija para ver al rubio.

-Mami, ¿le gustará a Jasper verme? –preguntaba la niña cuando entraron a la casa

-Sí amor, le encantará –le respondió ella. - ¿Pero sabes qué le haría muy feliz?

-¿Qué mami, qué mami? –se emocionó la niña.

-Él será muy feliz si lo llamas por un nombre especial, ¿quieres que te lo diga? –Alice iba a romper el acuerdo, pero era para un bien mayor.

Jasper aún se encontraba en la cama mirando al techo.

_Sabes que te extraño  
>cuando estoy lejos de ti<br>y dedico horas solo en pensar en ti_

_Extraño tu mirada  
>tu forma de hacerme feliz<br>quiero tenerte cerca  
>ver la aurora junto a ti<em>

Era su Nany la que siempre lo apoyaba, y ahora no tenía a nadie, se sentía perdido. Nunca se había sentido así. Ahora le faltaba algo en su vida.

_Tal vez estas durmiendo  
>entre los brazos de Dios<br>Tal vez estas de nuevo  
>con ese gran amor<br>Tal vez estas aquí a lado  
>cuidando mis pasos.<em>

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y él vio entrar a Melody. Jasper se sentó y la pequeña corrió a sus brazos.

-Papi, regresa conmigo a casa.

***…***…***….***…***….

**Me encantaría que sí escucharan la canción de Planetarium y más el fandub porque es más que nada donde trate de apoyarme en describir lo que siente Jasper, y para que ustedes lo sientan, ya que no pude plasmarlo como me gustaría. **

**¿Alguien sabe de quién es el nombre de Nany? Deben de saberlo!**

**Después de mucho trabajo logre escribir. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, tengo una nueva maestra que es estresante! Nos deja 2 resúmenes de lecturas cada día, sin contar que tenemos 3 resúmenes para exponer en equipo. Y para aumentar la desgracia trabajare 2 semanas en la escuela, así que estaré de 9 am a 9 pm en la Uni (y aparte me hago 2:30hr de camino)**

**Quedan 2 capítulos más y el epilogo! Ya casi acaba, :(**

**Estoy un poco triste porque sólo recibí 2 review's pero tuve muchas alertas y favoritos, así gracias de todos modos.**

**Las quiero.**


	16. De todo a nada

Mis amadas y adoradas lectoras, sé que las he defraudado, sé que no he actualizado en mucho, mucho tiempo pero les vuelvo a decir, no dejaré inconclusa la historia. Sólo falta un capítulo y el epilogo. Espero poder subir los dos a más tardar en enero. Es menos que el tiempo de espera para este capítulo.

Les pido mil perdones. Y si aun siguen la historia espero que les guste.

Personajes de S. Meyer, la historia es mia.

Canciones recomendadas:

Confesión de Amor" (papa) Oscar Medina

_**No hay sentimiento, a excepción de los extremos miedo y dolor, que no cuenta alivio en la música.**_

_**George Eliot**_

_**En la tierra nada se presta tanto para alegrar al melancólico, para entristecer al alegre, para infundir coraje a los que desesperan, para enorgullecer al humilde y debilitar la envidia y el odio, como la Música. **_

_**Martín Lutero**_

DE TODO A NADA

_-Elizabeth, regreso en la noche – le aviso Jasper a la mujer rubia que se encontraba sentada en la sala._

_Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y el joven de 16 años salió de la casa._

_^.^ :D ^.^:D _

_Elizabeth Brauner (antes Whitlock cuando estaba casada) se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando entró Jasper, con rasgos de recién levantado._

_-huele delicioso – exclamo él – tengo mucha hambre._

_Ella lo ignoro, preparo su propio plato de comida y se sentó._

_-¿No me escuchaste? – Se enojo el adolescente – te dije que tenía hambre, Lizz._

_- Lo escuché, pero no tengo por qué servirte – contestó ella tratando de no alterarse._

_-¿cómo que no? – Dijo él enojado y con resaca – eres mi madre y lo tienes que hacer_

_- Mi hijo me dice "Mamá" no Elizabeth. _

_Y con esa respuesta el chico salió de la cocina, y de la casa azotando la puerta. _

_~.~ .~.~ * ~.~ _

_Jasper entro a hurtadillas a su casa, había pasado todo el día en un pequeño llano que solía visitar con su padre. Con todo el silencio que pudo fue a su habitación y trato de deshacerse de la ropa que tenia puesta. Pero lo detuvo el sonido de sollozos, y a pesar de estar enojado con su madre, no pudo evitar preocuparse y dirigirse a su habitación._

_Abrió la puerta si encontró a Elizabeth sentada en medio de su cama abrazando sus rodillas, y llorando._

_-¿mamá? – Entró con paso lento, subió a la cama y la abrazo - ¿mamá?_

_Al escuchar la palabra de su hijo sollozo aún más fuerte y él la abrazo más fuerte._

_-¿mamá, qué pasó? – ya Jasper se preocupo _

_-N… no pue-hip-do – trató de decir entre su llanto._

_-¿el qué?_

_No contestó, y siguió en los brazos de su hijo. Jazz no la molesto de nuevo con la pregunta, él sólo la abrazaba para darle su apoyo mientras se tranquilizaba. Varios minutos después la respiración de Elizabeth se tranquilizó. _

_-No quiero perderte – susurro ella – no soporto la idea de que me culpes de la ida de tu padre. Ni menos que dejes de verme como tu madre. _

_-mamá…._

_- me duele cuando me llamas por mi nombre, me hace sentir que ya no me quieres. – Lo abrazó fuertemente – No quiero perderte, Jasper, eres lo que más amo en el mundo. _

_-perdón, mamá - beso sus cabellos – prometo que nunca más te llamaré por tu nombre. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Te amo, más que a nada._

_*.*.*.* *.*.*.*_

Ahora entendía a su madre, con su afán de que no la llamara por su nombre. Al escuchar la palabra de "papá" de la pequeña Mel, fue como si el sol alumbrara toda la oscuridad que lo controlaba. Como si el mar con una gran ola quitará toda la pesadumbre de su cuerpo.

Le devolvió el abrazo a su hija "su hija" y se aferro a él como si fuera su salvadora de una muerte terrible.

-Mi Melody, mi pequeña, mi hija – La beso por toda la cara.

-No quiero que estés triste papi- le susurro la pequeña – quiero que estés feliz, feliz conmigo.

_Déjame abrazarte y llenarte de besos tus cabellos blancos  
>Besar tus mejillas y sanar las heridas que el tiempo dejó<em>

-Ya no estoy triste, mi pequeña – el violinista alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Alice – He encontrado la razón para vivir – le sonrió y volvió a ver a su hija.

-Mami, mami, he curado a mi papi – se alegró la niña - ¿verdad que te he curado, papi, verdad que sí?

-Sí, mi princesa, tú me has curado, con un poderoso Beso de amor.

-Sí, mi beso de amor funciono mamá, mami, funciono.

Alice no hacía más que reírse de su niña, su hija había encontrado a su padre, y estaba feliz por ello. Ahora Melody se sentía completa, y muy feliz; lo cual lo demostraba.

**..**..**..**..**..**..

Edward y Rosalie se encargaron de acomodar toda la casa de Jasper. Pero esa casa ya no se utilizaba desde hacía dos semanas que padre e hija se habían encontrado.

Jasper pasaba todos los días con su hija y las noches con Alice.

Estas horas no eran como se esperaba, esta pareja quería hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para su hija, y si eso era no tener sexo por el momento, lo entendían y no disfrutaban de los placeres del cuerpo. Pero pasaban horas platicando en la noche, del pasado: los momentos más graciosos de su hija – el cual lo corroboraba videos caseros y fotografías- del futuro: lo que harían con ellos su hija, el tiempo en el que ellos quieren hacer público la paternidad de Mel, escuelas en las que irá – secundaría y universidad – y grandes discusiones sobre si Alice dejaría o no que Jasper metiera a su hija en un convento, pasara así permanecer alejada de los hombres.

Pero sobre todo hablaban del presente, de cómo avanzaría la relación entre ellos, estaban siendo novios, el coqueteo y el cortejo era lo maravilloso de ese nuevo comienzo. Querían conocerse mejor, aprender de ellos mismos y de la convivencia que tenían como pareja, y como familia.

-Yo llegaré media hora antes, y así las esperaré – decía Jasper a su "novia"

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la cantante – Yo creo que se dará cuenta la prensa.

-Princesa, me cuidare. Quiero estar con Mel en su revisión, se lo prometí – Jasper respondía como un niño pequeño.

-No lo sé Jasper – se quejaba Alice

El violinista se levanto del sillón y se hincó frente a ella, le tomo las manos y se las beso.

-Alice, amor. Quiero estar con Melody en su revisión, es muy importante para mí. Nuestra hija quiere tocar el violín como yo, y el doctor nos dirá si puede o no hacerlo.

-Jazz…- susurro

-No dije nada cuando sólo fuiste tú a que le quitaran el yeso. Esperé pacientemente en casa hasta que llegaran – le volvió a besar las manos – no me prives de ésta consulta. Por favor

La cantante no pudo negarse más al ver la casa le Jasper, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. De recompensa él le dio un gran beso apasionado.

***.***.***

Jasper salió temprano de la mansión y entro a la clínica. Esperando 1 hora a que sus mujeres llegaran. Decidieron aumentar la hora de espera, para que así fuera menos predecible.

Alice le dio el desayuno a una pequeña muy inquieta, contrario a otros niños, ella ya quería estar en la clínica y ser revisada por el médico, y estuvo toda hiperactiva hasta que subieron al coche para ir a consulta.

Era un momento emocionante para la "nueva familia" algo que hacían juntos por primera vez fuera de casa.

Melody no paraba de parlotear, comentándole a su madre de que es lo que haría cuando le dijeran que podía tocar el violín como su padre y que quería que su mami cantara con ellos una canción, las canciones que le gustaría interpretar. Y Alice disfrutando la felicidad de su niña no se percato que un carro la seguía.

Carro que la embistió haciendo perder el control. Cuando pudo controlar su lindo porshe se vio rodeada de dos carros. Salieron cuatro personas de los automóviles, tres con pistola. Y todas encapuchadas.

Alice quiso zafarse, pero su cinturón de seguridad se trabo y no podía liberarse de él.

-Mami – susurro asustada Mel

-Tranquila, bebé. No nos pasará nada.

Las personas encapuchadas abrieron la puerta trasera del coche.

Los gritos de las dos mujeres no se hicieron esperar. La cantante que no podía moverse, y de la pequeña Melody que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de uno de los encapuchados.

Así de rápido como llegaron, fue el mismo tiempo en el que se fueron, dejando a Alice sumida en la desesperación.

Cuando llegaron a ayudarla, la encontraron en un estado completamente esquizofrénico. No paraba de gritar el nombre de su hija. Cuando llego la ambulancia tuvieron que sedarla por completo.

Jasper volvió a mirar el reloj. Su novia y su hija se estaban tardando un poco. Tal vez era un poco exagerado, sólo eran 5 minutos tarde, pero estaba tan emocionado, que le parecía una eternidad.

-¿sí? – contesto a la llamada entrante que tenia.

_-¿te casaras conmigo? _

-Deja de estar molestado María – Se quejo de haber contestado sin ver el número – No me casaré contigo nunca.

-_Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú_.

-María, estoy acopado, deja de molestar a la gente – dijo decidido a colgar

_-No me cuelgues o será peor para ti._

-No hay nada peor que estar hablando contigo.

_-¿Y perder a tu hija?_ – Jasper apenas y pudo entender esas palabras ya que se había alejado el teléfono de la oreja.

-¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

-_De tu bastardita, ¿de quién si no?_

-Te lo vuelvo a pedir María. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-_De la bastarda que tienes con esa cantante_ – escupió María las palabras.

Jasper se quedo helado con lo que escuchó. Y dejo caer su mano junto con él celular. ¿Cómo era posible que María supiera de su pequeña? ¿Qué es lo que pretendía amenazando a su hija?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi hija? – trato de recuperar la calma

-_Tiene tus mismos ojos_.

-Eso no prueba nada, y lo sabes. Hay muchas personas con ojos azules.

_-¿Y si ella misma te lo dice?_ – se escucho movimiento _("habla mocosa",_ se escuchaba a María decir de lejos) _– No diré nada ("maldita niña, te he dicho que le hables a tu papá") Mi papá no está aquí_ – se escucho el sonido de un golpe y el llanto de la niña.

-¡María!

-_Aquí estoy amor, esta mocosa es igual de cabeza dura que tu. Espero que eso te demuestre que no estoy jugando_

…..-

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
